


Des chaînes différentes

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Dark, Demon Deals, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fearamid, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mabel is here a bit, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Other characters in extremely minor roles, Porn With Plot, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, Torture, Torture Porn, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weirdmageddon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sait que l'Oncle Ford est retenu prisonnier dans la pyramide de Bill. Peut-être Mabel y est-elle aussi.</p><p>Mais en tentant d'aller les délivrer, il ne réussira qu'à se faire capturer lui aussi... ou peut-être peut-il marchander avec Bill ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Les démons sont nombreux dans le palais de Bill, plus nombreux encore dans les terreurs de Dipper, dans chaque recoin d’ombre d’où il entend des voix, derrière chaque porte qu’il ouvre avec la Clé Présidentielle. Mais Bill lui a volé sa famille. Dipper sait qu’il a gardé son Oncle Ford avec lui. Peut-ėtre en a-t-il fait de même avec Mabel.

Où qu’ils soient, il espère qu’ils n’ont pas peur et qu’ils n’ont pas mal. En ce qui le concerne, il s’en tire assez bien sur le second point. Pour l’instant.

Il a réussi, avec une couverture, à capturer un des yeux chauve-souris sans qu’il puisse le fixer de son regard pétrifiant. Le monstre lui a dit que la statue était tout en haut de la Pyramide. Il pourrait mentir. Dipper l’a jeté à l’eau, toujours enroulé dans la lourde couverture. Il espère et craint que ça ne l’ait pas tué. 

La Pyramide est un labyrinthe, mais le haut est la partie facile, le haut devrait être tout petit ? C’est ce que disent la logique et la géométrie, mais Dipper n’est pas certain qu’elles aient cours ici.

Il ne semble pas y avoir d’escalier à cet étage, mais Dipper voit une trappe au plafond. Elle ressemble à une porte, mais prévue pour des gens qui volent. Dipper pose son oreille au sol, au mur, vérifie qu’il n’entend personne. Il attend que la gravité, qui ici a des hauts et des bas et lui donne des nausées, soit à son minimum. Puis il prend son élan et saute.

Il réussit du troisième coup. Son entraînement avec les Manotaures était au début des vacances, mais il lui semble dater d’une éternité. Il ouvre la trappe, à moitié dissimulée par un tapis. Il jette un coup d’œil par l’ouverture, pour ne pas tomber dans un piège, même si ses poignets lui font mal.

C’est un salon richement meublé. Un peu kitsch, mais le mauvais goût le plus _humain_ qu’il a rencontré depuis qu’il est entré dans la Pyramide. 

Il constate avec excitation et un peu de crainte que l’angle des murs correspond au dernier étage. Si c’est un piège, il va le savoir maintenant.

Et puis il reconnaît la statue d’or dans un coin, et il réprime un cri de joie et d’horreur mêlés. Il pousse sur la trappe avec ses pieds, roule sur le sol. Maintenant il peut voir toute la pièce et regarde nerveusement autour de lui.

La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il n’y a aucun gardien plein de dents. La mauvaise, que Mabel n’est pas ici. 

Il court vers la statue de l’Oncle Ford, la serre dans ses bras. L’or n’est pas spécialement confortable mais il s’en soucie peu. Cela lui apporte un peu de réconfort dont il a bien besoin. Il vient juste de réaliser qu’il était encore loin du succès. Qu’avait-il espéré ? Un livre de sorts pour dépétrifier les gens ? L’Oncle Ford bien vivant, lui souriant de la façon qui fait chauffer ses joues ? L’aide de Mabel ?

Il se sent très seul.

“Oncle Ford.” murmure-t-il. “Je ne sais pas si tu m’entends. Je voudrais que tu saches que les démons ne m’ont pas tué. Je voulais venir te chercher - et aussi te demander la faiblesse de Bill - mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Attends, si tu as un corps astral je vais faire une poupée de papier.” Il fouille dans son sac à dos, d’où les journaux sont absents. Heureusement, Mabel lui a laissé des feutres et du Bristol pour contribuer aux cartes d’anniversaire. Encore quelque chose qui semble si loin. Cela fait quelques heures.

“Je voulais aussi te dire que je t’aime très fort.” dit-il tout en dessinant hâtivement, assis en tailleur par terre. Cela le fait se sentir un peu mieux, même s’il n’est pas sûr du tout que l’Oncle Ford l’entende.

“Oh, comme c’est touchant !” La glace qui court dans ses veines a reconnu la voix nasillarde de Bill avant lui. D’un geste il se lève et pivote sur lui-même, pour voir le démon devant lui, immense. Il ne comprend pas comment il est entré. “Moi aussi, je t’aime très fort, Pine Tree. Comment ça, tu n’y crois pas parce que j’ai essayé de te tuer ? Mais justement, tu as survécu, je pourrais changer d’avis… non, je plaisantais.”

Dipper ne bouge pas, mais tourne sur lui-même, pour ne pas le perdre de vue, pour rester entre lui et la statue de Ford. Même si cela ne changera rien. Des sueurs froides coulent dans sa nuque. Il serre sa mâchoire pour ne pas claquer des dents. Mais il fixe toujours Bill d’un air de défi.

“Oh, tu as peur ! Fordsy avait peur aussi. Mais tu ne le caches pas aussi bien que lui. Tu croyais vraiment que je m’en séparerais ? Mais après tout, tu pensais bien partir avec une statue sur le dos. Des fois les génies de votre famille ne réfléchissent pas.”

Dipper se demande s’il a le temps de courir vers la trappe. Peut-être. Mais Bill le rattrapera ensuite. Il ne voit pas d’autre sortie dans la pièce, pas de fenêtre. Il préférerait tomber dans le vide plutôt que d’être ici. Peut-être s’il cesse de prêter attention à lui un instant.

“Mais nous pouvons discuter un peu !” s’exclame Bill d’une voix engageante. “Je manque à tous mes devoirs d’hôte. Après tout, tu es chez moi. Je t’en prie, prends un siège. Ils sont faits avec de vrais humains. Tu aimerais être un siège ?”

“Pas vraiment.” répond Dipper d’une voix enrouée. Il soupçonne le démon de prendre une absence de réponse comme un oui. “Je préfère rester ici.”

“A côté de ton oncle. Que tu aimes très fort.” Il y a dans ce commentaire des accents hystériques qui font frissonner Dipper. “Est-ce que tu crois qu’il t’aime aussi, Pine Tree ? Parlons un peu de nos sentiments, hmm ?”

Il faut continuer à discuter, pense Dipper, ne pas le fâcher, pour attendre une occasion. Une partie de lui, celle qui a perdu espoir, pense : parce que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il me réserve, pitié, pas maintenant !

“Il m’a… il m’a demandé de venir vivre avec lui.” répond Dipper. “De rester avec lui…” Pour toujours, a-t-il envie de dire. Mais c’était juste le temps de finir son apprentissage. C’était un tel espoir, sur le moment, et maintenant, cela lui semble le début de la fin du monde. Il a envie de pleurer, mais bien sûr, il se retient.

“Intéressant…” Bill tend la main vers lui, et Dipper bande ses muscles. La douceur du contact sur sa joue le surprend. 

“As-tu confiance en ton Grand-oncle ?” demande encore Bill, lui caressant toujours la joue. Dipper ne veut pas l’énerver, surtout pas.

“Oui.” répond-il. Il ne penserait pas que ce serait aussi facile, presque gratifiant, de dire cela fièrement devant Bill. Peut-être est-ce juste parce qu’il panique.

“Est-ce qu’il t’a dit qu’il m’aimait ?” demande Bill.

Dipper prend une très grande inspiration. “Il m’a dit que tu as fait semblant d’être son ami.” dit-il. Il sait très bien ce que Bill sous-entend. Il ne demandera pas. “Il a toujours tous ses portraits de toi, d’ailleurs.” avoue-t-il à regret. Mais comme ça, le démon sait qu’il sait.

Bill éclate de rire. Sa main qu’il agite en l’air quitte la joue de Dipper, qui la suit de l’oeil. 

“J’ai fait semblant d’être son ami. Ce n’est pas faux.” Il semble de bonne humeur alors que sa main revient, caresse Dipper, sur la tête cette fois, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. “Mais il ne t’a pas dit que son coeur ne battait que pour moi, quand il était jeune et naïf. Ni combien il aimait que je lui fasse cela.” La seconde main de Bill rejoint la première, caresse la nuque de Dipper, dont tout le corps frissonne d’une sensualité paniquée. “On dirait que c’est de famille. A-t-il mentionné combien de fois il s’est agenouillé devant moi, rien que pour le privilège d’embrasser mes mains, mes pieds, ou…” Son œil devient une bouche qui envoie un baiser en direction de la statue, ou peut-être de Dipper. Il n'aurait pas dû penser à cette possibilité. La situation est suffisamment gênante comme ça.

Dipper aimerait tellement lui crier qu’il ment.

Mais il ne peut pas en être certain, pas du tout. Cela se tient. Cela explique des choses, en fait. Et son coeur s’emplit d’une émotion qu’il essaie de combattre, peut-être de la déception, peut-être de la jalousie.

Il tente de l’ignorer du mieux qu’il peut, relève le menton, et clame bravement. “Il m’a dit que tu étais sa plus grande erreur !”

“He, cela se pourrait !” lance joyeusement le triangle. “Dans une vie aussi piquetée d’erreurs que la sienne, ce serait notable. C’est même plutôt flatteur.”

“Et je comprends pourquoi !” continue Dipper. Il ne veut pas laisser Bill insulter l’Oncle Ford. Il veut être un héros aussi.

L’œil de Bill se fixe encore plus sur lui seulement, avec une intensité qui le fait transpirer. Ses mains sont toujours aussi douces, mais elles sont placées sur son cou comme pour l’étrangler, les pouces sur ses jugulaires.

“Et toi ?” demande Bill. “Sans la rouquine, sans ton oncle, tu m’aurais aimé ?”

“Jamais !” répond Dipper avec une grimace de dégoût, même s’il n’est pas certain que ce soit la bonne réponse.

Mais Bill a juste un bref ricanement. “Alors demande-toi quel genre d’homme ton idole était.”

Dipper ne peut pas s’empêcher d’y réfléchir. De se rappeler les bribes qu’il a vues dans l’esprit de Ford, celles que son Grand-oncle lui a confiées. Et son propre sentiment quand il travaillait sur le mot de passe et que Bill lui a dit qu’il était brillant. Il repense à ce qu’il a ressenti quand Ford lui a proposé d’explorer les mystères de Gravity Falls.

Il croit que Ford était très seul. Il espère que ce n’est plus vrai, plus autant.

“Ne parle pas comme ça de l’oncle Ford quand c’est entièrement ta faute !” s’exclame-t-il enfin.

Le rire de Bill devient un rugissement qui résonne dans la pièce et peut-être même dans toute la ville. Il bat des mains. “Alors c’est vrai ? Tu l’aimes à en être aveugle et tu voudrais me remplacer ? Tu penses que tu es à la hauteur ?”

Dipper ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il pense. Non, il ne pense pas à son oncle comme ça, bien sûr. Mais il n’est toujours pas sûr que Bill ne le trompe pas, et une partie de lui voudrait être celui en qui Ford a confiance, celui qui fait qu’il n’est plus seul…

“En tout cas,” lance-t-il, “je l’aimerais plus que toi !”

“Oooh !” s’exclame Bill, levant les mains au ciel. “C’est une accusation sérieuse. Tu m’as blessé.” Il n’a pas l’air blessé du tout. “Testons cela. Embrasse-le. Je voudrais bien voir ça.”

“Tu l’as transformé en statue !” proteste Dipper. Ce n’est pas le moment de rougir !

“Justement. Si tu l’aimes tant que tu dis, tes lèvres le réveilleront. Veux-tu essayer ? Ou as-tu trop peur de la réponse ?”

“Et alors tu me laisseras partir avec lui ?” demande-t-il d’une voix mal assurée.

Bill éclate de rire encore. 

“Pour qui tu me prends, ma petite marionnette, une bonne fée ? Tu es hilarant. Non, tu es venu te jeter dans la gueule du loup, et tu es à moi. Vous êtes mes prisonniers. Je ferai de vous tout ce qui me plait. Mais si tu réussis, je vous laisserai ensemble, pour échanger confortablement vos impressions, ici au lieu de te jeter dans un cachot rempli de rats violets et de l’utiliser pour me gratter le dos…”

Dipper pâlit. Mais il le savait, après tout.

“Promis ?”

“Evidemment !” 

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Dipper se recule, se retourne à moitié pour ne pas perdre entièrement Bill de vue. La statue est beaucoup plus grande que lui, et ses lèvres pétrifiées en une grimace d’horreur, ou même ses mains dressées devant lui, comme pour saisir ou pour repousser, sont hors d’atteinte. 

Peut-être, s’il trouvait un levier, pourrait-il le faire basculer à terre et se pencher sur lui… à quoi pense-t-il ? Il secoue la tête, et ses joues rougissent. Que dirait Ford s’il se réveillait vraiment ? Quand il verrait que Bill est là et que Dipper ne lui propose aucun moyen de s’enfuir ? Mais ils pourraient peut-être y réfléchir ensemble ? 

“Oh, je vois qu’il y a un petit problème technique.” se moque Bill. “Je vais t’aider un peu.”

Ses deux bras s’enroulent autour de Dipper, trop longs, comme des tentacules. L’un d’entre eux le saisit sous les bras, l’autre autour des hanches, fermement, sans doute trop. Il ressent la pression contre sa chair, irrégulière, comme des vagues. Cela ne le blesse pas pourtant, ni ne l’empêche de respirer. Bill le soulève au niveau du visage de Ford, qui semble hurler encore. Cela ne donne pas envie. Il se demande s’il avait la même expression quand il a été transformé en statue de bois.

“Et maintenant, un bisou !” s’exclame Bill d’un ton capricieux. Dipper a le choix, certainement. Mais les tentacules qui l’enserrent et l’affolent ne lui permettent pas vraiment de réfléchir. Il pose très doucement ses lèvres sur le front de son grand-oncle. L’or est froid contre ses lèvres, mais ses joues le brûlent.

Rien ne se passe, et Dipper se maudit de s’être laissé avoir.

“Non, non !” ricane Bill. “Tu es innocent, ou tu fais de la provocation ? Je demandais un vrai baiser de conte, sur la bouche, au moins ! Mais puisque tu ne joues pas le jeu…”

Le ton de sa voix est devenu terrifiant, et ses bras serrent Dipper plus fort. Puis il se détend et éclate de rire.

“Tu aimes tellement son esprit brillant ! D’accord, je vais lui rendre cela. Il ne peut rien voir, ni entendre, mais il peut penser et se demander ce qui se passe. Il ne peut pas respirer. Il n’en a pas besoin, mais ce ne suis pas certain qu’il le sache.”

“Tu m’as trompé, Bill !” Bien sûr, il aurait dû le deviner. Son exclamation étranglée est inutile et ridicule, et il n’a fait qu’être un fardeau pour son oncle, que rendre son sort plus terrible. Il s’en veut terriblement, et il a envie de pleurer.

“Noooon ! C’est juste que tu n’as pas fini. Si tu aimes, si tu veux aussi son corps, il faudra y mettre un peu plus de conviction, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et non, sa bouche ne suffira pas, cette fois.”

Dipper n’est pas certain de voir. Mais les mains tentaculaires qui l’enserrent décident pour lui. Elles le soulèvent brusquement, le font presque tournoyer en l’air, avant de le pousser jusqu'à terre, le plaçant devant la statue, sur le ventre. Fermement retenu, Dipper se relève péniblement sur ses genoux. Il n’est plus qu’une marionnette entre ses mains, à nouveau.

“Embrasse ses pieds.” dit Bill d’une voix dure.

“Quoi ?” La tête de Dipper tourne encore un peu.

“Tu as très bien entendu, Pine Tree. Tu dis que tu l’aimes. Tu diras, certainement, que tu l’admires et que tu le respectes. Fais-moi ressentir cela avec tes lèvres et ta langue…”

La voix égrillarde de Bill fait rougir Dipper. Il ressent avec une acuité bien trop intense ses tentacules qui se glissent maintenant sous ses vêtements. Encore une fois, il pose ses lèvres sur le métal froid. Il déteste que Bill le force à faire cela, il déteste qu’il soit là. Se rappelant ses exigences, il lèche les bottes de son oncle.

Il les sent redevenir cuir sous sa langue, le goût métallique de l’or remplacé par quelque chose de plus musqué, plus fort. 

Cela le fait frissonner dans tout son corps. Y croyait-il vraiment ? Il embrasse et lèche avec de plus en plus d’énergie, et quand il arrive à son pantalon, à travers il peut sentir la chair musclée mais souple sous ses doigts.

“Bon travail.” murmure Bill, faisant encore onduler ses longs doigts contre sa peau. “On dirait que tu n’exagérais pas. Bon garçon qui aime beaucoup son grand-oncle.”

Dipper embrasse les genoux de Ford, se redresse à moitié et embrasse ses cuisses auxquelles il s’accroche, remonte vers ses hanches. 

“On dirait que tu oublies quelque chose.” commente Bill. Un des tentacules qui jouait sur son torse passe à travers son col, appuie fermement sur son menton pour placer son visage juste en face du bas-ventre de Ford.

Dipper ne pensait pas qu’il pouvait rougir plus encore. Il dépose pourtant un tout petit baiser entre les cuisses de son grand-oncle, les joues en feu, et remonte sur son ventre quand il sent sous ses lèvres le tissu de son pantalon serré.

Mais le tentacule, maintenant enroulé autour de son cou, le ramène vers le bas.

“Mon petit Pine Tree, même si tu es innocent, tu dois savoir ce que font les humains qui s’aiment très fort ? Ce qui leur fait le plus plaisir au monde ? Ce qui est vu comme touchant et quasi-mystique alors que c’est pareil pour les chats, les chiens et même les phacochères ?” Dipper voudrait se débattre, mais les doigts de Bill maintiennent son visage en place, ne lui permettant même pas de baisser la tête de honte. En même temps, ils ouvrent habilement la braguette de Ford, font sortir son pénis de ses sous-vêtements.

Le visage de Dipper le touche presque. Même mou, il est impressionnant par rapport au sien. Et sa peau est de chair à nouveau, comme l’odeur qui vient à ses narines. Grâce à lui, grâce à...

“Embrasse-le !” ordonne Bill, l’interrompant dans ses pensées. C’est tellement sale, faire cela devant le démon, et…

“Mais il ne saura pas que c’est moi !” proteste-t-il. Il vient juste de réaliser vraiment que l'Oncle Ford ne peut ni voir ni entendre, son visage étant d’or encore, mais qu’il va _ressentir_. L’idée lui fait chaud dans le ventre. Ça, ou alors les doigts tentaculaires de Bill qui sont revenus l’enlacer pour mieux le garder captif.

“Oh, il va croire que c’est moi, tu crois ?” demande Bill, moqueur. “Il est vrai que je l’ai souvent fait pour lui. Je l’ai bien fait crier, mon petit Fordsy. Et d’après ce que tu dis, je ne l’aimais pas autant que toi. Alors tu devrais en être capable, et même apprécier ta chance ! Qui sait si tu en auras d’autres…”

Dipper, tremblant de honte, embrasse très doucement le bout du gland, qui lui semble frémir contre ses lèvres.

“Bon début ! Plus !” exige Bill. “Lèche-le !”

C’est la faute de Dipper si Ford est maintenant conscient et paralysé, si sa situation est encore pire. Alors il doit aller jusqu’au bout, pas vrai ?

Il donne des petits coups de langue sur le sexe de Ford, le fait se tendre peu à peu. Cela ne devrait pas avoir bon goût. Ou peut-être que c’est mieux s’il peut se laisser aller à aimer ça ? Que c’est comme ça que Bill sera satisfait ? 

Le sexe de Ford est dur maintenant, et son bassin se convulse, comme pour fuir ou au contraire pour ressentir plus. Dipper pense à ce qu’il aime quand il se touche, essaie d’imaginer. Il prend le gland entier dans sa bouche, caresse la couronne avec ses lèvres… les bras de Bill semblent l’encourager, palpitant doucement autour de lui, au même rythme que sa bouche.

Et soudain, le plaisir de Ford explose dans sa bouche, et il se sent très sale, parce qu’il ne déteste pas cela, pas du tout, et le sperme qui dégouline le long de son menton lui semble le souiller plus profond que sa chair. Quand il l’enlève en hâte pour essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon, il réalise qu’il bande, et il serait incapable de dire depuis quand. Il lève le regard ; le ventre, le dos et le torse de Ford ont entièrement perdu leur éclat métallique et il ne peut résister à la tentation de glisser une main sous son pull, de toucher sa chair chaude.

“Bravo, mon petit !” s’exclame Bill. “Qui est sur le chemin de devenir un grand garçon, oui. Ha, la reproduction sexuée est une blague hilarante. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas avoir des enfants comme ça, hein ?” Il y a quelque chose dans ses paroles qui rend la situation encore plus malsaine qu’elle l’est. “Je suis gentil, tu peux finir de façon romantique. Par un baiser sur sa bouche. Je me demande s’il va te mordre ? Bah, si tu l’aimais vraiment, tu pourrais le supporter et même apprécier. S’il t’aimait un peu, il te reconnaîtrait.”

Les tentacules, toujours glissant sur sa peau, le soulèvent à nouveau du sol. Ils le serrent maintenant contre le haut de la statue, l’appuient contre ses mains, contre son torse. Dipper n’avait jamais regardé la bouche de Ford de si près. 

Il embrasse doucement sa lèvre supérieure, puis sa lèvre inférieure, et sent sa bouche d’or fondre sous la sienne, s’animer, redevenir douce et veloutée. Sa bouche se ferme, et Dipper l’embrasse à nouveau, tout doucement. Il essaie de lui expliquer que tout va bien, qu’il ne faut pas avoir peur, qu’il est venu pour le réveiller avec un baiser. Cela, il comprendra peut-être, même s’il ne sait pas que c’est lui. Puis il s’accroche à son cou, tente d’oublier les tentacules traîtres qui le maintiennent, et caresse ses lèvres avec sa langue. 

Il a rêvé de faire ça avec Wendy pour sa première fois. Mais ici c’est peut-être la dernière, et avec l’Oncle Ford, ce n’est pas si mal. Ou plutôt, ce ne serait pas si mal si les circonstances étaient différentes, se corrige-t-il avec un embarras coupable. Et puis, après les chose sales qu’il vient de faire juste avant, quel prix peut avoir son premier baiser ?

Il se demande si Bill l’a aussi embrassé. Il se demande s’il le faisait mieux que lui. Il embrasse plus fort, glisse maladroitement la langue dans sa bouche. Ford ne répond pas, mais ne le mord pas non plus. Dipper pose les mains sur son visage, savoure la sensation de chaleur qui y revient peu à peu, la texture de ses joues mal rasées. Un des tentacules palpite contre son cou, mesure, pense-t-il, son rythme cardiaque. La terreur, l’excitation, la honte, et un peu d’espoir s’unissent et font battre son coeur encore plus follement que la première fois qu’il a rencontré L’Auteur.

Et puis il voit les yeux de Ford s’ouvrir.

Ils ne contiennent qu’une panique inhumaine et Dipper a l’impression que sa langue souillée se fait presque recracher. Il ne peut rien faire pour réprimer une grimace misérable. Il s’attendait à se faire rejeter, mais pas à ce point.

Bill éclate de rire.

Les mains de Ford s’agitent un moment sans but avant de rattraper Dipper qui pend toujours à son cou. Ce n’était pas nécessaire, les mains tentaculaires de Bill le maintiennent encore. Ou peut-être que cela l’était. Il se sent un peu mieux. Si Ford l’avait lâché et pas Bill… il ne veut pas y penser.

“Dipper…” murmure-t-il. “Je suis tellement désolé.” Il ne dit pas pour quoi, mais Dipper respire déjà mieux. C’est peut-être d’entendre sa voix, c’est peut-être parce qu’il s’attendait à se faire traiter de monstre. Il essaie de bouger, se rend compte qu’il est prisonnier, qu’ils le sont tous les deux. Il y a de pires prisons que ces bras-là, pense Dipper. Il a envie, juste pour un court instant, de rester là, de se reposer, de laisser Ford faire alors qu’il niche son visage dans son cou et laisse ses fesses reposer sur ses mains croisées.

“Bill !” s’exclame Ford avec fureur. “Qu’est-ce qui est encore passé par ton esprit tordu ? Tu es un monstre ! Laisse le petit tranquille. C’est entre toi et moi !”

“C’est ce que je croyais aussi.” répond Bill avec légèreté. Mais on dirait que la situation est devenue un _triangle_ pendant que je ne regardais pas, ha ha. D’abord tu l’as emmené pendant que tu essayais de me tuer. Quel mauvais goût ! Je pensais que c’était privé ! Juste toi et moi, Fordsy !” Il bat des cils, et resserre un instant ses tentacules, pressant la poitrine de Dipper contre celle de Ford, à les étouffer.

“Et ensuite,” continue Bill, “ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai apporté le petit Pine Tree. Il est venu pour te délivrer, tout seul ! Et il a prétendu t’aimer, nous discutions juste le sujet. Je dois avouer qu’il a fait de sérieux efforts pour le montrer...”

Ford donne l’impression qu’il va lâcher Dipper un instant, puis, à la place, le serre plus fort.

“Oh mon… C’est de la folie, Dipper !” murmure-t-il. Et bien sûr, c’est vrai, et Dipper se sent très mal à nouveau. “Je… Pardonne-moi. Ne compte jamais tout cela contre toi, même un peu. Je ne le ferai pas. Oublie si tu le peux.” Mais Dipper ne veut pas oublier, pas vraiment.

“Sixer, Sixer !” s’exclame le démon. “Tu le fais encore ! Tu as été incapable de dire merci à ton frère quand il t’a sauvé. Et maintenant, même à lui, qui ne t’a jamais fait de mal, qui a risqué sa vie pour toi, tu ne le diras pas ! Tu le tiens comme s’il était un bébé et pas un jeune homme qui a sacrifié son premier baiser et même sa première fois pour te sauver ! Tu vas le faire pleurer !”

Ce qui pousse Dipper au bord des larmes, ce n’est pas que Bill confirme à Ford ce que Dipper lui a fait sans son accord. C’est qu’il puisse avoir à ce point raison sur tout. A part… à part que le baiser n’était pas vraiment un sacrifice. Mais il ne sait pas s’il a envie de dire ça. Pas devant Ford, après la façon dont il a réagi tout à l’heure. Pas devant Bill non plus, ce serait comme s’il le remerciait pour ce qu’il l’a forcé à faire. Il serre son visage contre le cou de son oncle, encore plus fort. C’est sa vraie odeur à nouveau, pas juste des relents de métal.

Ford ne répond pas, mais frotte sa joue contre ses cheveux. C’est très doux, très tendre, et follement insuffisant. L’érection de Dipper est en train de le rendre fou. Il se demande si Ford s’en rend compte. Il se demande s’il l’ignore exprès. C’est certainement ce qu’il devrait faire, mais… mais...

“Alors, Fordsy, nous avions un petit désagrément, et nous allions te demander de trancher. Tu lui expliques, Pine Tree ?”

“Je… il n’y a rien à expliquer !” s’exclame-t-il. “J’ai gagné !” Il a accompli l’épreuve de Bill, et cela veut dire que même s’ils doivent tous les deux être prisonniers et misérables, même si Mabel est perdue, au moins il a conquis l'Oncle Ford et il a le droit de se serrer entre ses bras de chair, rien que ça...

Sa réponse n’est sans doute pas ce que Bill attendait, donc il l’ignore. “Pine Tree semble penser qu’il t’aime plus que je t’aime. N’est-ce pas prétentieux de sa part ?”

Ford reste un instant abasourdi. “C’est comme ça que tu l’as manipulé ? Tu ne m’aimes pas, Bill. Tu ne m’as jamais aimé. Tu as été très clair à ce sujet. La question ne se pose même pas.”

“Toujours blessant, Fordsy. Est-ce que je ne t’ai pas transformé en jolie statue précieuse plutôt que de te mêler à la masse ? Est-ce que je ne t’ai pas, dans ta jeunesse, accordé tous les plaisirs et toutes les tendresses que tu me demandais à genoux ?” Dipper rougit à ce moment, ne pouvant empêcher son imagination de vagabonder ; ou peut-être sont-ce les tentacules qui jouent contre ses cuisses. Est-ce son impression, ou le corps de Ford frémit-il aussi contre le sien ? Il n’a rien nié. Cette partie-là était vraie.

“Est-ce que je ne viens pas encore de te proposer parmi mes amis une place de monstre que tu mérites bien ?” poursuit Bill. “Si tu ne m’avais pas plu un peu tu mènerais encore une existence insignifiante - ou tu serais mort…”

“Bill, lâche-nous !” interrompt Ford, qui semble se tortiller, mal à l’aise.

“Et est-ce que je ne réponds pas favorablement à ta requête pourtant bien malpolie ?” soupire Bill. Les mains du démon les transportent jusqu’à une sorte de divan très moelleux. Puis elles les quittent, laissant Ford couché sur le dos et Dipper assis sur son ventre, caressant en partant chaque partie de leur corps qu’elles maintenaient serrée. Dipper se sent mou, presque trop libre.

“Mais je m’égare.” poursuit Bill. “Réponds à ma question. Toi aussi, tu aimes ce petit garçon plus que tu m’aimes ?”

Dipper fixe le visage de Ford sous lui. Son grand-oncle essaie de se relever, mais à chaque fois qu’il tente de prendre appui sur le divan, le meuble vivant s’enfonce sous sa prise avec un ronronnement de chat. 

“Bill, je ne… j’aime chaque humain de cette terre plus que toi, et oui, Dipper en particulier. Tu le sais, et ces questions ne vont nulle part.”

“Est-ce que tu l’aimes plus que tu m’as jamais aimé ?”

“Ce n’est pas amusant !’ s’exclame Ford, qui blêmit.

Dipper sent son coeur se glacer. Il est presque sûr de connaître la réponse. Mais il veut l’entendre. “Dis-lui. S’il te plait. Dis-lui.”

Ford soupire, et tourne à nouveau son visage vers Bill. “Non.” dit-il à voix basse. “Parce que j’étais un jeune homme stupide, et apparemment je suis un vieillard stupide maintenant. Je devrais.”

Dipper a envie de se serrer à nouveau dans les bras de Ford, d’être pour lui… il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. 

“He bien,” dit Bill d’une voix aigre, “embrasse-le pour le consoler.”

Dipper met quelques instants à se rappeler que ce n’est pas à lui que Bill parle, et il a déjà rougi jusqu’aux oreilles. Il le regrette presque. Sa peau est si chaude, et a besoin d’être touchée. 

“Tu vas… tu vas le faire ?” demande-t-il à Ford, se penchant vers lui. Les yeux de Ford sont écarquillés de panique, et Dipper ne sait pas si c’est lui ou Bill qui lui fait cet effet. “Je veux dire. Si tu voulais. Je… Tu sais, je t’aimerais plus que lui, je te donnerais plus qu’il t’a donné, je ferais…” Il s’interrompt. Que veut-il faire ? Lui proposer de le souiller à nouveau ? Parler d’oublier Bill quand ils seront peut-être ses prisonniers pour toujours ? Et pourtant… Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Ford. Il voudrait l’embrasser à nouveau. Il veut qu’il fasse attention à lui. Mais Ford ne fait aucun mouvement pour accepter.

“Tu vois bien, Pine Tree, il ne veut pas de toi !” s’exclame Bill. Ses bras s’enroulent à nouveau autour de son torse. “Vieil homme buté. Et si moi je voulais de toi ? Si je t’offrais ce qu’il a refusé sans réfléchir ? Après tout, c’est pour une raison que je reste si longtemps en ta compagnie alors qu’il y a une fête en bas.” Des doigts tentaculaires caressent ses lèvres. C’est tellement ce que Dipper voulait et tellement le contraire de ce qu’il voulait. “Tu voudrais devenir un démon, hm ?”

“Non !” s’exclame Dipper avec terreur.

“Je vois que c’est le nom qui te gêne. Tu voudrais devenir un magicien immortel, régner avec nous sur ce monde, en sauver une partie si tu es bien sage ? Tu as déjà bien commencé la première partie. J’ai vu les zombies, tu es doué.”

Bien sûr Dipper voudrait cela. Qui ne voudrait pas cela ? Surtout dans des circonstances où l’alternative est la prison et la mort. C’est juste qu’il ne veut pas lui dire oui, mais…

Bill fait pivoter sa tête pour que Dipper le regarde. Ses doigts commencent à glisser entre ses lèvres, de façon qui le fait frissonner jusqu’à la pointe de son sexe.

“Si ton oncle ne veut pas de toi, moi je t’embrasserais, Pine Tree. Ce serait plus doux qu’avec une vieille statue glacée. Je te montrerais tout ce que je lui ai fait. Je te donnerais tellement de plaisir, comme Fordsy pourrait le confirmer. Par pur égoïsme ; j’adore qu’on me supplie de ne jamais m’arrêter.” Un tentacule le caresse entre les jambes, et Dipper se demande comment il n’a pas joui tout de suite. “Ton cher oncle pourrait regarder. Comme ça, il saurait ce qu’il rate.”

Dipper ne veut pas lui dire oui, mais il a l’impression d’être plus incapable de refuser à chaque seconde. Si ce que Bill lui a fait, ce qu’il lui fait en ce moment, n’est que le début de ce dont il est capable… alors il pourrait juste ne rien dire et attendre. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait l’empêcher de faire tout ce qu’il veut de lui.

Il regarde l’oncle Ford du coin de l’œil. Est-ce que ce que va répondre Dipper compte seulement pour lui ?

Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes retenues. Une de ses mains est posée sur la hanche de Dipper, une autre sur son poignet. Dans le cocon d’attouchements où l’avait enfermé Bill, Dipper n’avait même pas remarqué. Une culpabilité nauséeuse lui monte au cœur.

D’un geste brusque, prenant appui sur les hanches de son grand-oncle, il plonge en avant, dans ses bras. Heureusement, ils se referment sur lui, même s’ils doivent pour cela toucher les tentacules de Bill, qui se sont distendus sans lâcher Dipper.

“Grand Oncle Ford…” Dipper lui embrasse la mâchoire, la joue, le cou, tout ce qui lui tombe sous les lèvres. Leurs hanches se frottent et il se sent follement bien, sans aucun vrai espoir, juste d’être là. “Dis à Bill que tu as demandé en premier. Dis-lui que je suis à toi, que tu te battras pour me garder, que je ne te dégoûte pas, que tu veux de moi. Je t’en prie.”

Caresse-moi, pense-t-il, ce n’est pas lui qui devait me toucher. Oh, si la grande main de Ford, posée sur son dos, se glissait sous son tee-shirt, le touchait comme Bill l’a fait ! Cela, il n’ose pas encore le dire. Même après ce qu’il a fait, il n’ose pas le dire. Elle se contente d’alterner des petites caresses et des tapotements.

“Dipper…” murmure Ford. “Je voudrais tellement te protéger, mon garçon.” Il lui caresse les cheveux, et Dipper frémit contre lui. “Comment pourrais-tu me dégoûter ? Et je voudrais te dire combien je t’aime et discuter de comment, si tu le veux. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas maintenant.”

“Alooors tu lui recommanderais d’accepter ma proposition plutôt ?” interrompt Bill. “Moi, je suis assez fort pour le défendre, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Tu es le danger, Bill Cipher.” gronde Ford. Il serre plus fermement Dipper dans ses bras, et c’est délicieux. “Tu n’as rien d’autre à lui offrir que des mensonges.” Il lui tapote toujours le dos, comme nerveusement.

“Bien, bien. Donc tu es d’accord avec le petit ? Tu vas me montrer qu’il est à toi ? Si tu es tellement sûr que c’est ce qu’il veut, ce qui est meilleur pour lui, sombrer avec un idiot comme toi, alors pourquoi pas ? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.”

C’est alors seulement que Dipper comprend les petites tapotements et les petites caresses dans son dos. Oh seigneur, c’est du Morse, n’est-ce pas ? Il essaie de se rappeler la table, ce qui n’est vraiment pas facile dans sa situation. Cela ne ressemble à aucune des lettres qu’il connaît…. Oh, c’est le point d’interrogation !

Il a envie de rire. Si on lui avait dit qu’un jour il utiliserait sa connaissance des codes comme ça…. Il ne sait pas s’il doit adorer l’Oncle Ford plus que tout pour cela, ou lui en vouloir un peu pour rester si rationnel dans cette situation qui le fait chavirer. Il va l’embrasser, ou pas ?

Il parvient à répondre, pourtant, par un _oui_. 

Ford approche ses lèvres de celles de Dipper, hésitant, Dipper n’est que trop heureux de joindre leurs bouches. Cette fois, les lèvres de Ford bougent contre les siennes, le caressent doucement, et, dans ce vague sentiment d’être un mort en sursis qu’il éprouve depuis que Bill l’a surpris, il a l’impression que cela fait vraiment une différence.

Et pendant ce temps, il essaie de ne pas perdre complètement le fil de ce que Ford tapote sur son épaule.

_Cipher Wheel_

Quoi ? Peut-être l’a-t-il embrassé avec un tout petit peu trop d’attention.

“Bien !” s’exclame Bill. “ _Bien!_ Tu sais, Fordsy, c’est toi qui m’a donné le goût de voir ça. Je m’intéressais si peu à vos désirs et à vos sentiments, mais la manière dont cela se heurte et se mélange des plus cruelles façons… ça je peux apprécier.”

_Cercle d’invocation Connais-tu Dix symboles_

Le cercle avec lequel Gideon a invoqué Bill. Oui, même si le deuxième journal a été brûlé, Dipper se le rappelle et tapote encore _oui_. 

“Tu es content, Bill ?” demande Ford avec mépris, serrant toujours Dipper dans ses bras. Dans le même temps, il lui explique l’ordre différent dans lequel il faudrait les placer et qui ils représentent.

“Oh, pas encore. Maintenant baise-le.”

Le mot “quoi ?” s’étrangle dans la gorge de Ford, alors que Dipper manque de s’étouffer de désir coupable.

“Oh, tu n’as donc pas vu à quel point ce pauvre petit est excité ? Si tu ne règles pas ce problème maintenant, il faudra que je le fasse moi-même…” Ses mains, qui étaient devenues une prison inerte autour du corps de Dipper, recommencent à caresser, et Dipper ne peut s’empêcher de gémir à nouveau, de frotter son ventre contre le corps de Ford.

Bill a un rire moqueur. “Ou les deux ? Mon garçon, que dirais-tu si ton oncle et moi nous nous mettions à deux pour te toucher ?”

Les images dans l’esprit de Dipper enflamment sa peau. Il sait que si cela n’arrive pas maintenant, il en rêvera pendant longtemps. Il déteste Bill, pourtant, mais il n’arrive pas à être dégoûté par la façon dont il le touche. C’est trop subtil et trop délicieux à la fois.

“Bill !” s’exclame Ford. “Tu veux juste me torturer, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’as rien contre cet enfant ! Que veux-tu de moi pour le laisser partir ? Je te prierais à genoux, Bill Cipher, je ferais partie de tes démons, je ferais tout ce que tu voudrais !”

Bill semble réfléchir un instant, puis s’exclame joyeusement “Non !”

Ford serre les poings. Si Dipper ne peut pas sortir et reconstituer la roue, donner des consignes aux autres, son plan ne vaudra rien. C’est ce que pense Dipper. Oh, et puis Ford est inquiet pour lui, bien sûr. Dipper est inquiet pour sa famille aussi. L’issue que Ford voyait était bien mince.

“Tu vas être jaloux, Stanford Pines, très jaloux, mais cet enfant me plaît beaucoup. Il te ressemble. Tu as dû le remarquer, non ? C’est pour cela qu’il te plait aussi, que tu veux le garder pour toi ? Tu n’as pas assez à m’offrir. Trop peu de ton corps et de ton âme qui ne m’appartiennent pas déjà. Alors dis-moi juste qui de nous deux va le prendre, et qui va regarder.”

Un sourire amer tord les lèvres de Ford, et Dipper se demande s’il est vraiment jaloux. Il se demande aussi pourquoi cette boule de chaleur dans son ventre quand Bill dit qu’il lui plaît.

Il se demande ce qui va lui arriver. Il se demande ce qui va arriver au monde autour de lui si personne n’arrête Bill.

C’est le plus important pour Ford, n’est-ce pas, sauver le monde ? Il sacrifierait tout pour cela, parce que c’est un héros ? C’est aussi le plus important pour Dipper… Presque… mais sa famille en fait partie, et...

Et puis il a une idée. Une idée destructive et désespérée.

 _Donnerais ta liberté pour le monde ?_ tapote-t-il contre la peau de Ford. Ce mode de communication, qui lui semblant risible il y a quelques instants, est si naturel maintenant, presque une marque d’intimité.

 _Oui_ , répond Ford avec force. Il observe Dipper avec un regard incrédule. Que me reste-t-il à donner, semble-t-il penser.

Et Dipper le ferait aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

 _Fais semblant me rejeter mépriser_ , ajoute-t-il.

Ford le regarde maintenant avec un regard perdu. Puis il le prend par les épaules et le relève brusquement.

“Cette plaisanterie a assez duré, Bill !” s’exclame-t-il. “Dipper est mon neveu et je ne ferai rien de la sorte avec lui ! Je suis déjà allé trop loin et j’ai détesté chaque seconde de... Je suis désolé, Dipper, mais je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux vouloir cela. Ce démon joue avec ta tête, et j’ai l’impression que tu le laisses faire. Réfléchis un peu !”

C’est assez modéré. Et pourtant, si Dipper ne l’avait pas demandé, cela suffirait à lui briser le coeur. Même là, il se demande quelle partie est vraie.

“Je suis venu te sauver parce que je t’aimais !” clame-t-il. “Je le voulais, et toi tu me laisses… je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas, mais… pas même pour me sauver… moi je l’ai fait...”

“C’était déjà assez malsain la première fois.” dit Ford sur un ton sans doute un peu trop dramatique. “Je voulais te toucher… comme un grand-oncle, pour oublier, pour te faire oublier. Mais ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne te vois plus comme mon neveu ? He bien si tu le veux tellement tu ne l’es plus. Tu me voudrais comme amant, ou une autre folie ? Ma réponse est claire : jamais.”

Des larmes perlent aux yeux de Dipper. Elles sont trop simples à venir. Il se retourne, fixe Bill.

“Ce que tu disais est vrai ?” demande-t-il. “Tu tiens vraiment à moi ? Pas seulement pour le manipuler ?”

“Bien sûr, Pine Tree…” La prise des tentacules sur son corps se fait plus forte à nouveau. Ils le soulèvent en l’air, le séparent de son oncle. Dipper résiste à l’envie de le caresser une dernière fois.

“Et…” Il avale sa salive. Ce n’est pas jouer la comédie. Il a vraiment peur. “Tu vas me faire… ce que tu as dit que tu ferais ? Devant lui ?”

“Tu as hâte ?” demande Bill d’un ton moqueur. Il lui caresse les cuisses, et Dipper ne se retient plus d’écarter les jambes, de lui laisser accès à son sexe. Il n’en a pas besoin. Il ne sait pas s’il pourrait feindre le désir. S’il pourrait feindre l’envie de compter pour lui. Mais tout ceci est tellement réel, et il ne saurait dire ni depuis quand ni pourquoi.

“Je pourrais peut-être devenir… un magicien immortel… un démon...” dit-il en rougissant, pour plus d’une raison. “Mais je ne veux pas faire du mal à ma famille, et si tu en faisais, je ne veux pas être avec toi…”

“Oh, ces Pines, toujours le sens du sacrifice ! Que ce soit clair, je garde mon petit Fordsy.”

“D’accord pour lui !” s’exclame Dipper. Il a eu son accord, et il savait bien qu’il serait forcé d’abandonner quelque chose. “Il m’a renié de toute façon. Même si…” Il rougit rien que de prononcer les mots, même s’il ne les pense pas. “S’il reste prisonnier, je voudrais bien pouvoir jouer avec aussi, de temps en temps. Tu nous as promis du temps ensemble !”

Bill semble excité comme si on lui présentait un cadeau d’anniversaire. “Oh, cela peut être arrangé.” Les tentacules autour du corps de Dipper frémissent encore, le faisant haleter. Il se demande si Bill fait exprès de le garder sans cesse tout au bord de l’orgasme. 

“Mais seulement si tu promets de ne tuer, blesser ou emprisonner personne d’autre de ma famille !” s’exclame-t-il. “Ou de donner des ordres, ou faire quoi que ce soit d’autre pour que cela arrive !”

Bientôt il saura à quel point Bill veut le garder. Il s’interroge, presque abstraitement. C’est peut-être le jeu de hasard le plus important de sa vie, et chacune des deux alternatives lui semble un gouffre.

Bill ricane. “Tu me demandes quelque chose en échange de te rendre immortel ? C’est ton oncle Stan qui t’a appris à marchander ?”

Dipper prend une grande inspiration. “Je te donne mon humanité. Je te jurerai fidélité. Je tenterai de convaincre mon grand-oncle de me suivre. Je ne demande que ça, la sécurité et la liberté pour toute ma famille sauf lui. Pas seulement ceux qui s’appellent Pines, ma famille éloignée aussi. Et puis…”

“Et puis quoi ?” demande Bill dont la pupille s’est élargie.

“C’est de la folie, Dipper !” s’exclame l’oncle Ford. “Es-tu complètement égoïste, ou juste inconscient ? Je ne te reconnais pas ! Arrête immédiatement !”

Dipper ne sait pas s’il continue selon le plan ou s’il est vraiment dégoûté par ses actions. Mais l’effet qu’il espère sur Bill sera le même, lui donner envie d’accepter.

“Et puis…” dit-il à Bill en l’ignorant, “tu me donneras cet orgasme. Tu me rends fou, Bill !” Et ce n’est pas un mensonge, pas vraiment.

Bill éclate de rire et fait apparaître une main supplémentaire, petite et noire. “C’est un pacte, Pine Tree.”

Et Dipper lui serre la main.

Ce n’est pas la première fois, ils ont déjà passé un pacte, et pourtant cela ne ressemble en rien à… 

Une vibration part de la main de Dipper, coule le long de son bras. Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Bill continuent à malaxer sa peau. Mais cette fois ils font plus qu’allumer ses sens, ils transforment son corps. Un sang nouveau, comme électrifié, bat dans chacune de ses veines. Les doigts entrent en lui, par sa bouche, entre ses fesses, partout. Un simple contact sur son sexe, et ses reins, comme dotés d’une vie propre, dansent sur les doigts du démon. et bientôt il ne comprend plus ce qu’il est, seulement ce qu’il ressent. Le désir fou, puis ja jouissance qui lui fait tout oublier.

Quand il se relève, il découvre qu’il s’est probablement évanoui. Il n’est plus en haut de la pyramide mais dans une sorte de salle du trône ; le trône en question formé d’humains pétrifiés. Il s’est effondré dans les bras de Bill et il y est encore enfermé, doucement enveloppé. Il est à peu près certain qu’ils étaient encore seuls quand il a crié son nom. 

Son corps lui semble plus grand et plus fort. Il ne veut pas encore se regarder dans un miroir. Le triangle est penché au-dessus de lui. Au coin de son regard, il peut distinguer l’Oncle Ford, à genoux, enchaîné, qui le regarde avec une expression désespérée.

“Où est Mabel ?” demande-t-il.

“Oh, je n’ai pas vérifié. C’est le principe avec les gens qu’on relâche. Probablement en train de se promener. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai donné des ordres. Gideon m’a même fait des histoires, mais il n’est pas le chef ici.”

Dipper réalise que non seulement les démons mais aussi Gideon l’ont vu comme ça et… oh. Bah, il a prévu les humiliations. Il lui reste à vérifier qu’elles en valaient la peine.

“Laisse partir ceux que tu as pétrifiés pour faire ce trône.” dit-il, plongeant son regard dans l’œil de Bill.

Le démon ricane. “Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres, petit, juste parce que tu m’appartiens ?”

“Tu as promis.” dit Dipper. Les mots sont difficiles à prononcer, mais c’était son objectif, n’est-ce pas ? “Tu avais raison, tu ne comprends rien à la reproduction sexuée. Tous les humains de cette planète, tous les êtres vivants de cette planète sont du même sang que moi !”

Sa situation lui semble soudain très mauvaise alors que Bill devient soudain rouge et terrible. C’est ce qu’il pouvait imaginer de moins cruel. Cela veut dire que le démon ne peut pas briser sa propre promesse, il rirait sinon. Et pourtant, Dipper est terrifié. Le sacrifice n’est pas si simple et si doux qu’on le dit.

Puis Bill redevient jaune, le lance en l’air, et le rattrape.

“Oh, Pine Tree, j’aime de temps en temps avoir quelqu’un comme toi avec qui jouer. Quelqu’un de brillant. Je remplirai ma part du pacte. Si tu remplis la tienne et que tu me jures fidélité, comme prévu.”

Dipper se lève. Bill le laisse partir, mais toujours avec cette façon qu’ont ses doigts de s’attarder sur sa peau, de le faire regretter. Il se met à genoux. Il ne sait pas comment s’y prendre. 

Le désir est revenu. Il se demande si, sous cette forme, il se calmera jamais. Son corps entier a été changé, et cela pourrait faire partie des jeux de Bill.

“Bill.” murmure-t-il. “Je t’obéirai en tout. Je ne ferai jamais rien contre toi. Je te le jure, pour toute mon existence.” 

Bill tend une main qu’il embrasse avec horreur, avec espoir - mais la sensation de quand il lui a serré la main ne se reproduit pas, et ses lèvres se glacent.

“Tu seras à mes côtés pendant que nous allons conquérir l’espace, Pine Tree. Nous garderons ta planète pour la fin.” Il ricane. “Et s’ils ne se sont pas tous entretués d’ici-là, vu comme tu auras changé, il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu les détruises toi-même, pour le plaisir !”

Un grand vide se creuse dans son estomac. Il ne devrait pas croire en cette menace, mais… peut-être est-ce ce qu’il est, elle ne lui semble pas si vaine.

Il cherche du regard l'Oncle Ford, toujours ligoté et bâillonné par des chaînes de magie. C’est le seul humain ici, maintenant, pense-t-il en frémissant. Il lui lance un regard suppliant. Ne me déteste pas. S’il veut rester lui-même, il aura besoin de lui.

Ford lui lance un regard… Il y a de l’affection et de la compassion dans ces yeux, Dipper en est certain. De l’admiration, même. Mais aussi un effroi sans nom, et Dipper ne sait pas s’il a peur de lui ou pour lui.

Les statues s’animent à nouveau et fuient à toutes jambes. Les démons n’essaient pas de les retenir ou de les blesser, même si certains s’amusent à leur crier dessus pour les faire partir encore plus vite. Aucun des humains ne s’arrête pour tenter de délivrer Dipper ou Ford. Bill flotte un instant dans l’air, avant de conjurer un nouveau trône, qui semble d’or décoré de rivières de sang.

Dipper embrasse à nouveau sa main en signe de gratitude et de révérence et de désir, fermant les yeux, et essayant de ne pas _vraiment_ ressentir ces sentiments, ou pas trop fort.


	2. Chapter 2

"Non, non, non, mon petit Pine Tree, ne te sauve pas ainsi." dit Bill. "Il y a quelque chose que tu dois regarder."

Dipper n'est pas stupide, il sait de quoi il parle. Il a vu de ses yeux la fureur de Bill quand il a découvert la barrière qui le coinçait à Gravity Falls. Quand il a compris qu'après s'être fait tromper et avoir abandonné ses droits sur la Terre, il était désormais frustré de sa conquête des autres planètes.

Et maintenant, le démon revient de ses donjons, serrant dans sa main l'Oncle Ford, dont le visage est dur, les dents serrées. Des chaînes bleues, semblant de pure énergie, enserrent son cou, ses chevilles et ses poignets.

"Et voilà !" s'exclame Bill à la cantonade. "Regardez cet humain ! Il sait ce qui nous retient ici !"

Dipper ne le comprend qu'à ce moment, en réalité. L'attirance magnétique qu'exerce Gravity Falls sur tout ce qui est étrange. Elle l'a fait venir ici, mais elle n'exerçait qu'un contrôle limité sur lui ; mais maintenant qu'il est un démon, il est aussi prisonnier que les autres.

"Il sait comment l'annuler pour nous laisser sortir !" s'exclame encore Bill. "Quelques encouragements, s'il vous plait !" La foule des démons explose en applaudissements. Dipper a l'impression de pouvoir y entendre la moquerie.

"Et il va nous le révéler !" Il laisse l'Oncle Ford tomber de sa main, suspendu seulement par son collier. Dipper croit presque sentir l'odeur du sang qui suinte des entailles dans son cou.

"N'en rêve même pas, Cipher !" s'exclame Ford.

A un signe discret de Bill, l'assemblée des démons explose en insultes et en huées. Le bruit est tel que Dipper fantasme de ne pas être entendu en criant qu'il l'aime. Mais il ne peut risquer cela, même si ses lèvres forment les mots silencieux. Il pourra toujours, si on lui pose des questions, mentir sur à qui cela s'adressait.

"Il va falloir le faire changer d'avis !" s'exclame Bill, d'un ton si fier qu'il en devint hystérique. "Exactement un travail pour nous, pas vrai ?"

Les chaînes s'élèvent, semblent se fixer au mur de la salle du Trône. Ford est maintenant écartelé dans les airs, et Bill a ses deux mains libres. Avec un grand rire de spectacle, il transforme ses doigts qui deviennent pointus et très certainement tranchants, presque luisants, même dans la lumière sans soleil de la Pyramide.

Il lui pose le doigt sous le menton, juste sur la gorge, le caresse très doucement. Ford ne saigne pas, mais Dipper le craint à chaque instant. "Combien de temps te faudra-t-il, Sixer ? Indice : le temps ne veut plus rien dire, donc tu es sûr de gagner. Ou plutôt, de perdre."

"Tu peux me tuer." répond Ford. "Je ne te dirai rien." Et Dipper secrètement panique, espère que Bill ne va pas le prendre au mot.

Le doigt d'ombre glisse le long du torse. Le pull-over de Ford se déchire sans le moindre effort. Dessous, une coupure surperficielle fait couler le sang en abondance, dans les poils de sa poitrine, sur son ventre.

"Je vais commencer doucement." dit Bill. "Gentiment." Il passe ses griffes sur la largeur de son torse, transformant la blessure en une croix. Puis il touche ses tétons ; les muscles de Ford semblent se contracter encore plus, mais ici, la peau ne se déchire pas, les ongles luisants se contentent de caresser.

"Voilà," continue Bill. "Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Fordsy ?" 

Le visage de Ford est crispé, et il ne répond pas.

"Tu peux demander à ton petit-neveu. Il te dira que je le traite bien. Je pourrais être très bon pour toi aussi."

Heureusement, Ford ne répond pas à la suggestion, ne le cherche pas du regard.

Les doigts de Bill continuent à caresser et à déchirer les chairs en alternance. Dipper a envie de pleurer. Il voudrait s'enfuir, et d'un autre côté, il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir en détacher son regard. Peut-être doit-il à Ford de ne pas l'ignorer, peut-être...

Bill coupe maintenant le pantalon de Ford, qui tombe à terre en morceaux gorgés de sang. Il dévoile ses cuisses musclées, son sexe à demi-dur. Dipper s'en veut tout de suite d'avoir regardé. Là aussi, des gouttes de sang coulent doucement.

Bill a un rire grave et étouffé.

"Quand je pense avec quelle conviction tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus. Tu m'as menti, ou tu es juste un pervers ?"

Dipper peut voir, avec une terrible précision, les yeux de Ford qui se plissent comme pour ne rien voir, ses joues qui rougissent, et son sexe qui tressaute tout à la fois. Bill s'adresse maintenant à la cantonade.

"Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est la façon dont les humains et quelques autres animaux de cette dimension expriment le désir. Je dis ça, mais vous avez certainement déjà vu, sur le petit Pine Tree. Vous le voyez en ce moment même.

Certains regards se tournent vers Dipper, qui devient seulement alors conscient de sa propre érection, de son pénis volumineux qui déforme son pantalon. Il rougit maladivement. Parfois, il se demande si Bill l'a transformé en une sorte de démon du sexe ou quelque chose. Son corps a certainement changé, est plus adulte en apparence. Et oui, il avait déjà des hormones assez vivantes avant, alors peut-être est-ce juste cela qui est devenu pire ? Mais ce n'est pas seulement l'intensité de ses réactions, ou la fréquence, c'est la façon dont cela arrive aux moments les plus humiliants, où rien ne devrait lui donner de telles envies...

Heureusement, l'oncle Ford ferme encore les yeux, ne fait pas partie des regards fixés sur lui

Bill concentre son attention sur Ford à nouveau. Cela rend Dipper vaguement nauséeux, inquiet - oh non, pas jaloux, ce n'est pas possible.

"Réponds à ma question." dit-il, tout en lui caressant l'entrejambe. Rapidement, l'érection de Ford devient raide, frotte contre son ventre. "Oh, tu as tellement de volonté. Tu résistes si bien. Tu donnes un si bon spectacle. Même si tu sais qu'à la fin, cela ne servira à rien... Pour un humain, tu es admirable."

Bill a fait apparaître de nouvelles mains qui courent sur le corps de Ford, dessinent des triangles et des coeurs avec son sang. Son oeil se transforme en une immense bouche d'où sort une langue noire, qui s'enroule autour du sexe de Ford.

Dipper ne sait pas à quoi il se serait attendu. Certainement pas à cela. Il se demande ce que l'Oncle Ford va faire. Il se demande ce qu'il ferait à sa place. (Ce qu'il a déjà fait, peut-être.)

Les murmures excités des démons sont maintenant dans une autre langue, que Dipper ne peut pas comprendre. Mais ils ont l'air de beaucoup rire de la situation.

"Tu aimais tellement être mon petit génie." murmure Bill. "Tu étais brillant, cette partie-là n'était pas un mensonge. Mais tu n'as jamais trouvé quelque chose que j'ignorais, pas vraiment. Seulement comment l'adapter aux technologies disponibles à ton époque. Mais maintenant, ce serait réel. Je t'admire. Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Tu l'as trouvé tout seul. Donne-moi cette équation et j'exaucerai tes désirs. Mais si tu refuses, tu souffriras plus que je ne t'ai jamais fait souffrir. Te rappelles-tu ?"

Dipper, quand il entend cela, frissonne d'horreur. Lui ne se rappelle pas. Il ne peut pas imaginer. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

Ford ouvre la bouche pour parler.

"Jamais jamais jamais jamais..." murmure-t-il en une longue litanie, qui devient de plus en plus forte.

Et puis elle s'étrangle alors qu'un des ongles de Bill lui transperce l'abdomen.

"Voyons..." dit le triangle, toujours jovial. "Tu as changé d'avis, ou tu n'as juste plus la force de parler ? Peut-être que j'ai fait un petit trou dans un de tes poumons ? Bah, tant que c'est un seul, tu peux encore vivre assez longtemps pour cela."

Le collier se gorge d'électricité. Le corps de Ford tressaute, se convulse.

"Si tu as changé d'avis," dit Bill, "je te pardonne de ne pas pouvoir parler pour l'instant. Embrasse juste ma main."

Ses doigts caressent les joues striées de larmes de l'Oncle Ford, puis touchent ses lèvres.

Et Ford le mord, très fort.

Bill éclate de rire alors que le trou dans son doigt se reconstitue. 

"Oh, comme il est faché ? Cela te fait plaisir de savoir que tu as gagné un peu de répit ? Et par là, je veux dire..."

Il devient alors d'un rouge à la fois sombre et flamboyant.

"Pendant les heures qui vont suivre, tu peux supplier. Tu peux tout m'offrir si tu veux, et cela ne comptera pas. Parce que tu vas continuer à souffrir, encore et encore. Je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je te réveillerai si tu t'évanouis, je te ramènerai si tu essaies de fuir par les portes de la mort. Je ne m'arrêterai pas."

Les décharges électriques reprennent. Dipper a l'impresssion qu'elles sont plus intenses encore, que l'air de toute la Pyramide est saturé d'électricité.

L'Oncle Ford reste les dents serrées pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblent interminables. Dipper ne peut déjà plus supporter de regarder. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne peut plus supporter que cela arrive. Il déteste Bill, il déteste son Maître, de toute son âme. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se le rappeler ? Non, il ne peut même pas ressentir quoi que ce soit de bon à cette scène.

Et ensuite, l'Oncle Ford se met à hurler.

Ce n'est pas pour demander son pardon. Ce sont des hurlements inarticulés, sans aucun sens, et Dipper craint qu'il soit devenu fou.

Oh, si lui savait cette équation ! Il se jetterait aux pieds de Bill, la lui donnerait, tout contre faire cesser les souffrances de Ford. Pourquoi insiste-t-il tant ? Dipper se moque des extraterrestres. Il se moque de leurs vies, de leurs sentiments, de leurs civilisations. Il veut juste que cela s'arrête. 

Mais même s'il a constaté le processus, comment peut-il commencer à chercher cette équation ? Il ne connaît même pas les variables ! Comment une simple équation peut-elle permettre d'agir contre une loi physique ? Est-ce comme l'équation de la portance contre la gravitation ? 

Il supplierait Bill, il l'appelerait seigneur et maître et dieu, il trouverait les mots qui lui plairaient... non, il ne veut pas se perdre dans ce fantasme-là, pas quand il n'a aucune piste.

Pourquoi doit-il rester ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'enfuir ? Ou faire quelque chose de pire encore, créer un trouble qui forcerait Bill à s'arrêter ?

Il le sait. La même raison qui l'a empêché de demander à Gideon de parler à Mabel. Il a fait un pacte, qui le contraint magiquement. _Je ne ferai jamais rien contre toi._ Même une petite chose, même pour cela, même pour Ford. Il est vraiment devenu un démon. 

Enfin, Bill semble lassé. Quand Ford s'évanouit une fois de plus, il le lance dans un coin de la salle et semble l'oublier alors qu'il invoque une nouvelle piscine de Time Punch. Pour les démons, cela ne fait pas grande différence. L'un les amuse autant que l'autre.

Dipper voudrait courir à ses côtés. Mais que pourrait-il lui dire après avoir tout observé sans rien faire ? Il retient son premier mouvement.

Il a l'impression, pourtant, que Bill a vu. Qu'il l'observe d'un regard entendu qui lui échauffe les joues.

Puis Bill s'approche du corps évanoui de l'Oncle Ford. Lentement. Lui glisse à l'oreille "Ne crois pas que c'est fini."

Mais c'est à peu près certain que Ford ne peut rien entendre ; et puis, c'est Dipper que Bill regarde.

* * *

"Sais-tu ?" commence Bill, avec cette amabilité qui fait frissonner Dipper d'inquiétude. "Bientôt Fordsy cèdera. Cela ne fait aucun doute."

Dipper n'en est pas aussi persuadé. Il le voudrait presque. Ce serait fini.

"Cela veut dire, conquête de presque toute cette dimension ! Sauf cette petite planète, que je t'ai donnée en présent. M'es-tu reconnaissant, Pine Tree ?" Il a pris Dipper dans sa main, comme pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur. Mais Dipper se sent plus minuscule encore. Au moins, ils sont seuls maintenant.

"Oui." répond Dipper. En fait, il a payé pour cela. Et Bill ne savait pas ce qu'il lui accordait. Mais heureusement, ne pas lui mentir ne fait pas partie de son pacte. Sembler le plus fidèle possible...

Bill lui caresse le front, soulève sa mèche. Depuis sa métamorphose, sa marque de naissance sur le front est devenue lumineuse, presque aveuglante. Aussi, Dipper frissonne à chaque fois que le démon la touche. C'est comme si cette lumière était une nouvelle partie de son corps qui peut être flattée, caressée. Il gémit sans même essayer de se retenir. Le pouvoir de Bill le fait se sentir tellement docile et indolent. Comment peut-il se laisser aller ainsi ? Mais c'est sa nouvelle vie, et il ne peut pas être toujours horrifié, son esprit a dépassé ses limites pour cela.

Bill en semble amusé. "Quand l'univers sera à moi," promet-il, "quand tu auras oublié tes origines humaines et que tu pourras le supporter, je prendrai toutes les étoiles de la Grande Ourse pour les mettre sur ton front."

Dipper ne sait pas si c'est une vraie promesse ou une plaisanterie. Il ne veut pas y penser.

"Mais en attendant," continue Bill, "tu n'as aucune expérience de guerre et de massacres. Non, tes petites aventures avec les zombies ne comptent pas, surtout que c'est le frère de Sixer qui a tout fait. Il est temps que tu apprennes à tuer."

Dipper tressaille, a l'impression de s'être soudain réveillé, d'être redevenu lui-même.

Bill ne peut pas agir contre sa famille, contre n'importe quel être humain de cette terre. Il ne peut pas lui demander de les attaquer, donc. Que lui reste-t-il ? Ses démons ? Mais il y tient. Les yeux chauve-souris ? Dipper pourrait tolérer cela, mais quelque chose dans la voix de Bill lui fait supposer qu'il lui a préparé pire. _Ford_. Oh non, pas lui. Il pourrait le faire vite, ne pas le faire souffrir. Il suppose qu'il pourrait.

Son coeur bat trop vite. Il ne pose pas de questions. Son nouveau contrôle sur son corps lui permet d'empêcher consciemment ses mains de devenir moîtes.

"Je suis sûr que tu veux savoir !" dit Bill d'un ton triomphant.

"Oui !" s'exclame Dipper. Tout plutôt que de se demander encore. Et comme il sait que Bill n'est pas aussi accomodant. "Je t'en prie."

Il utilise toujours ces mots. C'est pour le tromper, se persuade-t-il. C'est possible, il l'a déjà fait. Mais ils lui semblent de plus en plus naturels.

"Ha ha, bien sûr, mon petit Pine Tree ! Mais d'abord, montre-moi quelle arme tu vas utiliser."

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Tu es un démon. Concentre-toi. Ressens l'envie de blesser, celle de tuer même, ceux qui t'ont fait du mal."

Dipper tente de se concentrer. Il se rappelle cette fille qui a fait trébucher Mabel, l'a fait tomber dans les escaliers. Elle s'était foulé la cheville et cela aurait pu être très grave. Sur le moment, il l'a détestée plus que quiconque au monde. Mais cela lui semble tellement loin maintenant.

Il cherche plus proche. Il se rappelle la famille Northwest, qui a élevé Pacifica comme quelqu'un d'assez cruel pour blesser Mabel, elle aussi. Qui a même tenté de la convaincre de le laisser mourir. Qui a accueilli Bill avec joie.

Et puis Gideon qui a voulu chasser l'Oncle Stan de chez lui. S'il avait réussi, ils n'auraient jamais revu Ford. Et puis, il a essayé de les tuer. Et puis, il a rejoint les rangs de Bill... Bien sûr, Dipper l'a fait aussi, mais justement, il se déteste pour cela. Ne peut-il pas détester Gideon aussi ?

Pas assez, on dirait. Ou alors Bill se moque de lui. 

C'est peut-être Bill qu'il déteste le plus. Il ne peut jamais l'affronter, mais il peut peut-être en rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Il repense aux hurlements de l'Oncle Ford. Bill saura-t-il que c'est à lui qu'il pense ? Comprendra-t-il combien il le hait, malgré les démonstrations de fidélité ? Le démon le sait probablement déjà.

Il se concentre sur ce qu'il voudrait lui faire. (Le sait-il lui-même ? Il ne peut pas l'imaginer faible, inconscient, vaincu, il ne le peut plus.)

Il sent les marques sur son front grésiller, le brûler un peu, mais d'une chaleur qu'il peut apprendre à apprécier. En même temps, il a l'impression de ne plus être lui ; ou plutôt, d'être à d'autres endroits en même temps. Il peut voir par ses yeux, et pourtant, il peut se voir comme de l'extérieur. Le costume noir, avec chemise blanche et noeud papillon, que Bill lui fait porter. Et les marques sur son front qui deviennent des yeux dorés, qui ressemblent... qui ressemblent aux siens quand Bill était dans son corps.

La tête lui tourne. Il doit fermer ses yeux, tous ses yeux.

"Tu progresses, Pine Tree !" lui dit Bill en lui caressant la tête, comme on fait à un chien. Dipper tremble de plaisir et de rage à ce contact.

Il peut détester Bill, parce qu'il est cruel, pervers et vicieux, parce que c'est un démon, mais c'est sa nature. Il est né comme cela, probablement.

Alors que Dipper a choisi.

Le rayon part de son front, heurte un des murs de la pyramide, y laisse une trace qui a la forme de sa tache de naissance. La matière mystérieuse, qui a toujours semblé à Dipper plus solide encore que de la pierre normale, est lourdement entamée.

Bill éclate de rire et le répare d'un geste de la main.

"Je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais, mon petit Pine Tree, mais c'était largement suffisant."

Bill se moque-t-il encore de lui ? Sait-il que Dipper n'a obtenu cela qu'en se dégoûtant lui-même avec les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé ?

"Et maintenant, il est temps de tester en situation réelle !"

Bill prend Dipper entre ses mains, couché sur le dos comme un bébé, et flotte jusqu'à une salle en forme d'arène.

"Tu n'es pas forcé de tuer cette fois. Tu peux juste faire mal. Cela durera plus longtemps. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si cela va plus loin, ceci dit. Des fois, on se laisse emporter..."

Et dans l'arène, Dipper distingue l'Oncle Stan.

"Ce n'est pas possible !" s'exclame-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas me demander cela !"

"Ah bon ?" demande Bill avec une voix qu'il joue à rendre innocente, d'où suinte la cruauté. Dipper frissonne et se demande s'il le fait exprès, s'il était plus doué pour feindre quand il a séduit l'Oncle Ford. He bien pourtant je le fais. Vas-y. Affronte-le de toute ta force. Sans retenue."

Et Dipper sent la force du pacte qu'il a fait qui le pousse. Il ne comprend pas. Bill ne peut pas faire ça. Pas demander à qui que ce soit de blesser sa famille, et certainement pas à lui.

Il se déteste plus que jamais. Il sent la force grésiller dans les étoiles de son front.

Stan se rue sur lui avec une batte de base-ball. Il ne plaisante pas. C'est une illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Un test ? Il ne ferait jamais cela. L'attaque de Dipper va le traverser ?

L'Oncle Stan esquive le rayon qu'il a encore du mal à contrôler en roulant par terre, puis sur le côté quand Dipper regarde en bas. Dipper n'est pas seulement fort, Stan est rapide, trop rapide. Il lève la batte.

Dipper a juste le temps d'esquiver. Elle le frappe à l'épaule, pas à la tête. La douleur est terrible, pourtant, irradiant dans son épaule comme un soleil de souffrance. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Dipper sait moins que jamais comment l'Oncle Ford a pu supporter la torture. Il ne pourrait jamais... Il s'effondre à terre, regarde l'Oncle Stan lever sa batte à nouveau. Il n'aura pas la force de bouger.

La haine de lui-même agit encore, et le rayon transperce l'Oncle Stan qui allait l'achever.

"Oncle Stan !" hurle-t-il, horrifié.

Du sang et des viscères jaillissent sur son visage. Il met du temps à réaliser que rien n'est rouge et rose, que tout est d'un blanc verdâtre...

Le shapeshifter, blessé, ayant repris partiellement sa forme d'origine, rampe pour s'éloigner de lui. Il semble guérir à vue d'oeil.

Et Dipper se dit que bien sûr, il aurait dû deviner. Il doit comprendre la logique du pacte qu'il a fait, s'il veut en exploiter les failles.

Cet extra-terrestre du moins n'a aucun lien de sang avec les humains. D'une certaine façon, Dipper aurait aimé que les humains soient des descendants d'une forme de vie déposée par une météorite ou quelque chose, que le pacte fait avec Bill aille encore plus loin. Mais non. Bill peut lui ordonner de faire cela.

"Continue !" exige Bill.

Et Dipper doit le faire, il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Le shapeshifter semble avoir suffisamment récupéré pour changer sa forme à nouveau, prendre l'apparence de Mabel. Bien sûr, il est intelligent. Il sait quelle est sa meilleure chance. Il ne sait pas que Dipper n'a pas le choix.

"S'il te plait, Dipper !" dit-il d'une voix éplorée, "ne me fais pas de mal !"

Et plus Dipper s'en veut pour ce qu'il est en train de faire, plus l'agression lui vient facilement. Les rayons le transpercent encore une fois, font suinter par terre toujours plus de liquide verdâtre. Le shapeshifter laisse échapper un cri aigu. Le timbre est celui de Mabel, mais les intonations sont inhumaines.

Le shapeshifter réussit à garder sa forme, le ventre ouvert, le cou basculant sur le côté.

Dipper a l'impression, sans l'entendre pourtant, que l'atmosphère entière vibre du rire de Bill.

"Si tu le tues, ce sera fini !" s'exclame le démon joyeusement. "Mais il est très doué pour cacher ses organes vitaux !"

Dipper ne veut tuer personne, pas même un extra-terrestre. Mais il croit qu'il préfèrerait encore cela à le faire souffrir pendant aussi longtemps que cela amusera Bill.

 _Hypocrite_ , pense-t-il. Tu étais prêt à les sacrifier tous. Tu aurais voulu que Ford le fasse.

Et cette fois, le rayon sur son front explose. Il essaie de fermer les yeux, il essaie de regarder ailleurs, mais rien n'y fait. Quand il a fini, il ne reste qu'un petit tas de cendres.

C'est fini, pense-t-il, je n'aurai plus jamais à faire cela. Tout est consommé. Il ne parvient même plus à vraiment ressentir le remords de son premier meurtre. Le shapeshifter a essayé de les tuer aussi, après tout, pense-t-il.

Et Bill l'applaudit doucement, moqueur.

"Félicitations, mon petit Pine Tree ! Oh, tu verrais ta tête, c'est si mignon ! Mais tu est devenu fort. Tu progresses si vite ! Je suis fier de toi. Sois-le aussi."

Dipper ne peut que rester inerte alors que du bout des doigts, Bill lui caresse le cou, le front.

"Mais pour l'instant, si tu le veux, oublie un instant."

Les mains trop douces et trop chaudes de Bill se referment sur lui. Dipper a l'impression d'être caressé partout. Il voudrait presque dormir. Mais c'est quelque chose dont il est incapable depuis qu'il est un démon. Et puis, il appartient à Bill. Le démon le retrouverait dans ses rêves.

Les caresses deviennent un frottement plus intense. Cela devrait être horrible, cela devrait blesser sa peau. Cela devrait lui rappeler les pires souvenirs au lieu d'éveiller son corps à tel point qu'ils disparaissent.

"C'est toi qui m'a fait comme ça !" s'exclame-t-il.

"Je t'autorise à le croire. C'est tellement flatteur ! Cela montre bien ce que tu ressens pour moi."

Dipper voudrait presque se laisser aller, oublier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Et il n'est même plus certain d'avoir beaucoup de moments où il aura encore cette consolation.

"Pourrais-tu torturer ainsi ton très cher oncle, pour moi ?" demande Bill.

"Non, non !" C'est un cri de révolte, mais quand Dipper y pense, il réalise qu'il dit la vérité. Il ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs. Il le tuerait en quelques instants.

"Oh, quel dommage. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous essayer. Rien n'est sûr. A moins que tu penses pouvoir obtenir ces informations pour moi autrement ? Je suis sûr que tes méthodes sont très différentes des miennes, mais elles ont aussi leur mérite, si elles fonctionnent."

"Je vais essayer !" s'exclame Dipper, et le pire est qu'il est sincère. Tout, plutôt que l'alternative.

* * *

Après une heure, je vous rejoins, s'est exclamé Bill.

Dipper n'est pas naïf à ce point. Bill les a toujours observés. Cela ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il écoute probablement aussi.

Il entre dans le cachot de Ford. Son grand-oncle est toujours enchaîné au mur par les maillons d'énergie que Bill a utilisés plus tôt. On ne lui a pas donné de vêtements. Il porte toujours son manteau, et pour le reste, il s'est enveloppé dans les restes de son pull et de son pantalon.

"Oncle Ford !" s'exclame Dipper. Il voudrait lui demander s'il a froid. Puis il s'approche de lui, voit les blessures fraîches, certaines encore sanglantes, les cicatrices, et il n'ose même plus poser la question.

"Dipper." dit Ford. "Que viens-tu faire ici ?"

"Bill m'a envoyé." répond Dipper. "Il veut que je te convainque de lui donner cette équation."

Ford frémit. Dipper voudrait qu'il se rappelle, ou qu'ils comprenne. Ils ne peuvent pas se parler ouvertement. Ils ont encore leurs codes. Mais après un tel traumatisme, il ne voudrait pas trop en demander de lui.

"Et toi, que veux-tu ?" demande Ford. Son ton est neutre. Pas défiant comme avec Bill. Mais il ne montre pas d'affection non plus.

"Je veux que tu cesses de souffrir." répond Dipper. Encore une fois, c'est vrai. Les mots s'étouffent en lui. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il admire tellement son courage, mais en réalité, il a juste envie que cela s'arrête.

Ford a un ricanement étranglé. "Veux-tu dire que tu es venu pour me tuer ?"

Dipper s'étrangle un instant. Ford est-il sincère ? Est-ce ce qu'il veut ?

"Oncle Ford..." Il ne parvient pas à se retenir de verser une larme. Peut-être est-il toujours humain après tout. C'est cette pensée qui lui donne le courage de se mettre à genoux devant lui, de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il reconnaît l'odeur de son corps, mais mêlée de souillure et de sang. Il pourrait toujours rester très longtemps à la respirer, pourtant. Est-ce parce qu'il est un démon là aussi ?

Ses doigts jouent sur le torse de Ford, retrouvent leur ancien mode de communication. _Je suis de ton côté je t'aime_. 

Ford sursaute. Est-ce de la surprise ? Ses chaînes lui laissent suffisamment de place pour bouger, pour changer de position. Dipper prend une de ses mains entre les siennes, la pose sur sa joue. Il voudrait que Ford lui réponde. Il voudrait se perdre ici. Il voudrait oublier ce que Bill lui a demandé.

Il ne peut pas.

"Dans une heure - un peu moins maintenant - il va venir." dit-il. "Je voudrais ne plus jamais voir cela t'arriver !"

"Tu voudrais que je lui donne cette équation ? Vraiment ?"

"Je... Il n'y a pas d'autre solution !"

"Je peux continuer. Je peux encore tenir, Dipper. Et puis, je mérite tout." répond simplement Ford. "Tout est de ma faute."

"Non !" crie Dipper. 

Il serre Ford plus étroitement dans ses bras. Son grand-oncle prend une inspiration étranglée.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" demande Dipper inquiet. 

"Non, non." Dipper sent le joue de Ford s'échauffer, et quand il regarde il la voit rougir. Il sent alors quelque chose, et quand il regarde, à travers les restes de vêtements, il voit le sexe de Ford à moitié raide contre sa cuisse, et ses propres joues s'embrasent.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Dipper..." 

"Qu'est-ce que... C'est pour moi ?" Ou c'est parce que Bill, tout à l'heure... non, sans doute pas.

Ce n'est pas pour cela que Dipper est venu là, mais c'est sans doute mieux que tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

"Je ne suis pas... dans mon état normal... Dipper, je t'en prie..."

"De quoi ?"

Son esprit est paralysé. Il devrait deviner. Puis soudain, il est saisi d'une réalisation qui lui réchauffe le corps.

"Je ne ressemble plus à un enfant, c'est ça ?"

Il aurait dû dire qu'il n'en est plus un. Ce serait presque vrai. Après tout, il n'est plus humain du tout. Une curiosité morbide lui fait se demander si cela joue aussi. Après tout, se rappelle-t-il avec amertume, Ford a aimé Bill, qui n'a jamais été humain, même quand il feignait d'être bénéfique. Il a aimé Bill plus qu'il l'aime lui.

Dipper voudrait, un instant, tendre la main, toucher Ford entre les cuisses. Mais ce serait tellement répugnant. Ce serait reproduire exactement ce que Bill lui a fait.

Il voudrait que Ford le désire. Il voudrait se mettre à genoux devant lui et prendre son sexe dans sa bouche à nouveau, boire encore son plaisir, mais avec son accord, cette fois, en répondant à ses souhaits. Il voudrait qu'il l'enlace, qu'il l'embrasse, puis qu'il le prenne ici, à même le sol. Ou il voudrait... il s'imagine prendre l'initiative, être celui qui le possède. Oui, il aimerait ça aussi. Ses lèvres sont sèches, ses joues rouges de frustration et de honte. Est-ce le moment pour imaginer cela ? C'est exactement ce que Bill voulait la dernière fois, et maintenant, cela fait partie de lui ?

Il veut juste que Ford l'aime, il veut juste vouloir l'aider, lui faire oublier. Mais comme cela, vraiment ? 

Il est vraiment, vraiment un monstre.

Et il n'y a plus de retour en arrière, alors après tout, pourquoi pas.

"Je ferai tout ce que tu veux." lui dit-il. Seulement prononcer ces mots lui donne l'impression que son corps est très chaud et très léger. "Ne te soucie pas de principes. Je ne suis plus innocent. Tu as vu. Demande seulement, si cela peut te faire plaisir même un tout petit peu."

Ford approche ses lèvres de son front et l'embrasse. C'est encore meilleur que la première fois, avec la façon dont Dipper le ressent maintenant, avec les étoiles sur son front qui pétillent comme des bulles de champagne. Il ne peut retenir un gémissement obscène.

Et la main sur sa joue forme lentement les mots. _Tue-moi._

"Je ne peux pas !" s'exclame Dipper. Mais c'est un mensonge. Il a le pouvoir pour le faire, et Bill ne le lui a pas explicitement interdit. Tuer l'homme qui veut le détruire n'est pas agir contre lui. Bill le lui ferait payer, bien entendu. Mais est-ce une raison suffisante, qu'il ne peut pas supporter ce que Ford accepte de vivre ?

Il réalise seulement maintenant que s'il est espionné, sa dernière phrase peut sembler étrange.

"Pourquoi insistes-tu tant ?" demande-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui vaut cela ? Tu n'es jamais allé dans l'espace, non ? Personne que tu connais ! Il peut faire pire que la dernière fois. Il peut le faire sans fin ! Je ne... je ne veux plus jamais voir ça !" Il a failli dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il le pense. Mais c'est probablement ce que veut Bill, qu'il convainque Ford en en faisant une faveur pour lui.

"Je peux quand même savoir ce que signifie être le monstre qui a mis fin à plusieurs civilisations !" s'exclame Ford. Puis : "Dipper, cela ne veut pas dire que je veux rendre ton propre sacrifice inutile. Tu as sauvé Stan et Mabel, et si j'échoue..."

Dipper a l'impression que la colère l'envahit de plus en plus.

"C'est Bill qui détruira tout cela, ce n'est pas toi ! Il trouvera une autre façon, tu sais ! Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Ce sera peut-être moi ! Ce sera peut-être _mon_ prix à payer pour les avoir sauvés !"

Ford le regarde avec horreur, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Mais il a parlé à Dipper du champ magnétique d'étrangeté, et de quoi Dipper serait-il capable avec suffisamment de temps, avec la magie et tout le temps du monde, même s'il n'est pas aussi intelligent ni aussi héroïque que Ford ?

"J'ai l'impression qu'il ne te demande à toi que pour te faire du mal, et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le lui refuses que pour lui faire du mal. Mais cela ne marche pas ! Ca ne fait que l'amuser !"

Ford ne trouve toujours rien à répondre, et Dipper continue. Il sait qu'il est horrible avec son oncle, celui qu'il dit aimer. Les mots ont un goût amer de bile et d'obscurité quand ils quittent sa bouche.

"Essaie de lui demander quelque chose en échange ! S'il a le reste de l'univers, il pourrait te laisser rendre ce monde meilleur, peut-être ? Il pourrait te laisser tranquille ici pendant qu'il part au loin ? Il pourrait te laisser retrouver Stan ?"

Et Dipper s'effondre en larmes. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en demander tant, et si c'est ce que choisit Ford, s'il reste sur terre, il ne le verra peut-être jamais plus. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que c'est ce qu'il devrait faire. C'est ce que ferait Dipper à sa place. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Rejoindre Bill, et tâcher d'en obtenir suffisamment pour que cela en vaille la peine. Ou presque la peine.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que..."

Est-ce si horrible que cela d'être un démon ? Sans doute. Il n'arrive même pas à poser la question à Ford. A lui demander si cela le dégoûterait tant que cela. Il a peur de la réponse.

"Je veux rester capable de cracher au visage de Bill Cipher." lui répond Ford. Dipper le regarde avec incrédulité. C'est comme s'il avait deviné la question. "Et je veux être capable de mourir. Dipper..."

 _S'il te plait_ dit la main sur sa joue.

Dipper se serre contre Ford, si étroitement. Sa peau est froide, comme l'air est froid. Il voudrait le réchauffer avec l'ardeur de ses envies et de son désespoir. 

_Tu as raison_ continue Ford. _Ce sera pire un jour il te menacera il te blessera pour m'atteindre il ne t'aime pas vraiment tu sais_

Dipper prend une inspiration rapide, paniquée. Il peut voir cela arriver. En fait, il se demande si ce n'est pas la dernière chance que Bill lui a laissée avant de passer à cela.

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu veux_ tapote Ford, lui renvoyant ses propres mots.

Encore une fois, une bouffée de honte fait suffoquer Dipper. Est-ce que l'Oncle Ford vient juste de lui proposer de... est-ce qu'il croit que cela changerait...

Pourquoi imagine-t-il cela maintenant ?

Embrasser l'Oncle Ford. Laisser exploser son nouveau pouvoir. Le tuer, et se tuer aussi. S'il est encore capable de mourir, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne peut pas. Il peut avoir cet espoir. Laisser leurs cendres se mêler, si profondément, si intimement, que Bill ne pourra pas les séparer ni reconstituer leurs corps.

Il ne veut pas tuer Ford. Il ne veut pas que Ford meure. Mais est-ce vrai, ou est-ce plutôt qu'il ne veut pas lui survivre ?

Il embrasse ses lèvres, pour marquer son accord. Il sent les étoiles sur son front commencer à crépiter, comme la dernière fois. Il doit en faire une explosion. Il doit en faire quelque chose de grand.

Il doit chercher en lui la haine de lui-même. Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile. 

"Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?" demande-t-il. Une réponse affirmative lui suffirait, pense-t-il.

"Non !" s'exclame Ford. Puis, d'une voix trop douce, une à laquelle Dipper aurait entièrement cru en d'autres temps. "Tu es un garçon très brave et très intelligent, Dipper. Je sais que trop de choses reposent sur tes épaules, et cela ne devrait pas."

Dipper l'embrasse à nouveau, pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre. Il enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche, se justifiant intérieurement. Plus il se comporte de façon horrible, plus il peut faire marcher ce... ce que Ford lui demande.

Il se laisse aller au sol, ses hanches basculent et, à travers son pantalon, son érection frotte contre celle de Ford. Il écarte les haillons qui protègent la pudeur de son grand-oncle, tout en rougissant de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il se rappelle comment il l'a pris dans sa bouche la dernière fois. Une excitation malsaine lui monte au ventre. Il ne se contentera pas de lui donner du plaisir, cette fois. Il va en prendre pour lui comme le monstre qu'il est.

Il baisse son pantalon et libère sa propre érection, dure, rouge et grosse, dégoulinant déjà de fluide. Il se demande si l'oncle Ford regarde, relève les yeux. Mais non, il a les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière.

"Je peux... je peux arrêter..." murmure Dipper. C'est la vérité. Il n'est pas certain que cela le sera longtemps.

L'Oncle Ford gémit et secoue la tête pour dire non.

Dipper ne peut plus se retenir alors. Il embrasse encore ses lèvres, puis son cou où sont odeur est si forte. Alors qu'il serre leurs sexes dans son poing, si fort, qu'il les frotte l'un contre l'autre, des étincelles de plaisir jaillissent dans leurs ventres. Dipper ne sait plus si son désir naît de l'amour ou de l'admiration, mais jamais il n'a ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Il lui mord le cou, écoutant un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas. L'Oncle Ford gémit, mais Dipper sait que ce n'est pas de la douleur. Ou pas seulement.

Il accélère encore leurs mouvements et jouit sur le ventre de Ford. Toute sa capacité à ressentir, physiquement et émotionnellement, concentrée dans son sexe, explose en extase pure.

Mais quand sa folie reflue avec son plaisir, laissant son esprit en morceaux, il se rappelle à nouveau que Ford est son oncle, qu'il a accepté cela mais ne l'a pas voulu. Dipper avait-il cela en lui depuis le début, ou l'a-t-il accepté avec sa servitude ? En tout cas c'est horrible, et alors que le dégoût l'envahit, il sait qu'il peut faire ce que Ford lui a demandé, pour lui. Il sent le pouvoir affluer à son front.

Et il est projeté en arrière. Le rayon lumineux jaillit, ne touche que le mur de la cellule. Quelques fragment de roche extra-terrestre tombent près de Dipper.

"He bien he bien he bien," s'exclame Bill, "qu'allais-tu faire sans mon autorisation, Pine Tree ?"

Il s'approche de Dipper, saisit ses deux mains ensemble, au-dessus de sa tête, et l'agite comme un shaker.

"Je ne sais pas toujours ce que tu penses, mais comment as-tu pu imaginer que j'ignore quand tu utilises un pouvoir que _je_ t'ai donné ? Je ne suis pas content de toi !" 

Il fixe Dipper avec intensité. "Je crois que je vais te faire un peu mal, pour passer ma déception. Et par un peu, je veux dire beaucoup. Ton corps n'est plus humain après tout. Tu peux beaucoup supporter."

Sa main immense se resserre autour du cou de Dipper, et un instant la pression contre son cou, inexorable et dure, lui semble presque voluptueuse, parce qu'il est un monstre qui mérite cela (parce qu'il est un monstre qui aime cela). Mais ensuite, il commence à vraiment suffoquer, et panique, lance des coups des pieds qui n'atteignent rien. Son visage lui fait mal jusqu'au fond des yeux.

Il lui semble entendre Ford crier.

Et puis Bill le relâche. Dipper aspire une large goulée d'air, et arrive seulement maintenant à comprendre les mots de l'Oncle Ford.

"Tu l'as envoyé pour ça ! Il m'a convaincu ! Je te donnerai cette équation - je ferai partie de tes serviteurs - si tu me donnes ce que je demande."

"Oh, vraiment ?" Bill, tout en maintenant Dipper fermement, est maintenant entièrement tourné vers Ford. "J'écoute. Quelles sont tes désirs ?" Sa main caresse le dos de Ford, se pose sur sa taille, effleure son sexe toujours à demi dur. "Je peux te donner tout ce que j'ai offert à Pine Tree et plus. Pour commencer, quelle est ton plat préféré ? La crème brûlée, si je me rappelle..."

Ford prend une grande inspiration. Ses yeux défaits sont fixés vers le sol. "Plusieurs choses. Je veux rester sur terre pendant que tu iras... ailleurs. Tu ne peux blesser personne ici. Un de tes alliés s'y ennuierait. Mais tu voudras certainement y laisser ta marque."

"Oh, vraiment, Fordsy, tu t'occuperais de cette planète ? Tu tenterais de régner bénévolement en mon nom ? Ce serait si amusant de te voir t'arracher les cheveux !"

C'est exactement ce que Dipper voulait. Que Ford arrête de se battre, qu'il en tire quelque chose. Et pourtant, il se sent rougir de honte. Il sait que si Ford accepte de faire ce pacte, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas voir Bill le traiter ainsi. Parce qu'il devait faire cesser cela, par le seul moyen à sa disposition.

Et cela aussi devrait être parfait ? L'Oncle Ford prêt à tant pour lui ?

Mais cela ne l'est pas. Il n'est pas comme cela. Il le fait pour une mauvaise raison.

Ford hoche la tête, puis continue "Et tu y laisseras Dipper avec moi."

Dipper retient son souffle. Est-il possible que cela finisse ainsi, le mieux qu'il puisse imaginer ?

"Ne crois-tu pas que tu demandes un peu trop ?" coupe la voix de Bill, aigre au début, puis devenant de plus en plus profonde. "Lui et toi, vous êtes mes jouets. Mes seuls de cette planète. Et je renoncerais à vous deux ? Certainement pas ! Tu peux avoir tout le reste, cependant. Tu peux avoir tout le pouvoir que tu veux. Et tiens !" Il agite Dipper devant le nez de Ford, comme le pompon d'un manège. C'est humiliant quand il réalise qu'il n'a pas remonté son pantalon depuis tout à l'heure "J'arrêterai même de l'étrangler. C'est une affaire !"

Encore une fois, Dipper regrette intensément ses souhaits d'il y a quelques jours à peine. Ne rougissait-il pas à l'idée qu'ils puissent le vouloir tous les deux, se battre pour lui. Il voudrait tellement n'avoir plus de valeur pour Bill, maintenant.

Il peut presque entendre sa voix, il l'imagine. _Tu es fier que je t'aime tant, mon petit Pine Tree ?_

Ou même, pour autant que cela lui brise le coeur, ne plus avoir de valeur pour Ford. Parce que vraiment, c'est ce qu'il devrait faire, renoncer juste sur ce point. Dipper l'imagine avec horreur, mais c'est la meilleure fin pour lui.

Et puis, Ford... Ford l'aime, mais il n'a pas besoin de lui, pas comme Dipper a besoin de lui. Surtout s'il sera avec Stan et Mabel. Il devrait accepter.

"Ce n'est pas négociable." reprend Ford. 

"Oh, je vais te faire découvrir que ça l'est."

Ford lève la tête, avec un sourire mauvais. "Tu faisais semblant d'être si intéressé par cette équation ! J'aurais dû deviner que c'était juste pour me torturer. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de prétexte avant, Cipher."

Dipper voit le corps de Bill devenir rouge de colère, son oeil noir et brûlant. Et puis, le démon le jette dans un coin de la pièce. La douleur est déchirante. Il a l'impression de s'être cassé des os. Cela fait encore plus mal, ou peut-être juste plus longtemps, quand ils se rassemblent, se recollent peu à peu. Mais cela finit par s'arrêter.

C'est ce que Bill fait quand il ne fait pas attention à lui, quand il ne cherche pas spécialement à lui faire mal. Dipper n'est plus sa cible. Ses deux mains enserrent maintenant le corps de Ford.

Le corps du démon change encore. Il occupe maintenant entièrement la troisième dimension de l'espace, une pyramide rouge qui semble avoir un poids, une présence physique, qui s'appuie sur de longues jambes jaunes au lieu de léviter.

Dipper réalise que les chaînes ont disparu seulement quand Bill plonge Ford dans sa bouche.

Il croyait que c'était des flammes, mais elles semblent maintenant être des dents qui transperçent l'Oncle Ford en même temps qu'elles le brûlent. Les longues langues noires absorbent son sang qui s'écoule. Ford ne crie pas, cette fois. Dipper espère que c'est parce qu'il s'est évanoui, mais c'est probablement parce qu'il n'a temporairement plus de langue, plus de poumons. Bill, comme il l'a déjà fait, le soigne juste suffisamment pour le garder éveillé et en vie.

Bien sûr, cela devait devenir un cruel enfer à nouveau. Dipper sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se demande quand il n'en aura plus.

Une autre longue langue noire lèche les joues de Dipper, puis s'enroule autour de son corps, lèche son sexe. 

Dipper ressent toujours ce désir qui ne devrait pas s'allier avec la colère et la haine qu'il ressent. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il se penche en avant, embrasse la langue de Bill avec révérence. C'est dans l'espoir qu'il se concentre sur lui, qu'il s'en amuse peut-être, mais qu'il oublie ce qu'il compte faire à Ford.

Il se laisse rapprocher de Bill, et il ne cesse de déposer des baisers sur sa langue, puis sur son immense main jaune, puis sur son corps rouge.

"Oh, Pine Tree !" s'exclame Bill, d'une voix qui parvient à être grave et stridente à la fois. "Embrasseras-tu mes dents aussi ?"

Au moins pendant ce temps sa bouche reste ouverte, il n'est pas en train de transpercer l'Oncle Ford. Dipper s'incline, pose ses lèvres sur la longue dent jaune et pointue. Elle n'est pas brûlante comme il l'imaginait, mais si lumineuse qu'elle lui brûle presque les yeux.

Sa langue glisse sur la canine tranchante, et Dipper peut voir le regard satisfait de Bill posé sur lui. Il en frissonne, d'une émotion complexe qu'il ne veut pas analyser.

Il glisse le bout de la dent dans sa bouche. Malgré sa lenteur et ses précautions, il se coupe sur la pointe acérée. La langue de Bill recueille le mince filet de sang, la pointe remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. 

Dipper imagine qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. C'est son corps qui fait cela, c'est son corps qui réagit, par nécessité, c'est son coeur qui bat follement, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Le démon rit. "Tu te déconcentres, Pine Tree. Crois-tu que je vais me déconcentrer aussi ?"

Le sang de Dipper, qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, semble se congeler maintenant.

"Non, je compte fermement continuer à... convaincre ton oncle. Je ne te donne qu'un seul choix, c'est celui de partager son sort. Après tout, j'étais faché contre toi aussi. Alors, le rejoindras-tu entre mes dents ?" La langue de Bill continue à le maintenir, à le caresser.

Dipper ne peut pas gagner ce combat-là. 

"Comme tu veux." répond-il, la tête baissée. Il ne sait ce qui serait le pire.

"Non, je veux que tu choisisses."

C'est un choix tellement injuste que Dipper a envie de hurler. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Il est terrifié à l'idée de subir ce que l'Oncle Ford endure. Mais il a l'impression que c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, que Ford n'a essayé que de le protéger, que c'est sa faute. 

Et finalement, la culpabilité est plus forte que la peur - ou plutôt, la peur de se transformer définitivement en monstre est plus forte.

"Prends-moi." dit-il, résigné. Et, comme il sait que cela plaira à Bill et que, peut-être, cela peut rendre cela un peu moins terrible : "Je le mérite."

Bill l'avale alors. Dipper est englouti par une obscurité humide et brûlante. Est-ce de l'acide qui coule ainsi contre son corps ? Cela le pique, il a l'impression que ses vêtements disparaissent.

De ses mains, il explore son entourage, par mouvement saccadés, pour que Bill ne sache pas ce qui se passe, croie qu'il se débat.

(Car il ne se débat pas, pas vraiment. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il ne veut pas se rappeler combien de temps a passé depuis qu'il n'est plus humain, depuis que ceci fait partie de lui. C'est trop ou pas assez.)

Finalement il trouve une cheville de l'Oncle Ford, et parvient à ramper jusqu'à lui. Quand il le serre dans ses bras, Ford répond avec empressement. Dipper avait espéré qu'il s'était évanoui, mais cela est presque meilleur. Ils vont se protéger l'un l'autre. Ils sortiront tous les deux vivants de cela. Malheureusement.

Bill mord encore, et leurs sangs se mêlent.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'est toi qui as demandé." lui murmure Bill à l'oreille. "Je t'aime bien, Pine Tree. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te faire ça." 

Dipper est couché sur un lit - un vrai lit - et les mains de Bill sont sur ses épaules, massent lentement, effacent ses cicatrices, apaisent sa douleur. C'est si agréable qu'il a envie de pleurer.

"Je vais prendre soin de toi." lui murmure encore Bill. Dipper ne le regarde pas, le visage enfoui dans un doux oreiller fait de plumes vivantes, mais il sent les doigts de Bill qui caressent doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il écarte les jambes, malgré lui. Est-ce parce qu'il craint ce qui arriverait sinon ? Le désir ne suffirait pas à lui faire perdre contrôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Les caresses de Bill deviennent de plus en plus intenses. Il ne va pas trop vite ; il n'est pas non plus lent au point de le faire exploser de frustration. Il ne lui demande rien en échange, ni prières, ni humiliation, ni douleur. Il le plonge juste dans un plaisir sensuel, tellement extrême que Dipper peut oublier où il est, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a fait. Après l'orgasme, il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il se réveille paniqué. Il est toujours au même endroit, ce qui lui donne une impression étrange, presque nostalgique, tellement il a perdu l'habitude. Il ne savait plus dormir, alors, que lui est-il arrivé ?

"Hello, Pine Tree !" s'exclame Bill. Que fait-il ici ? A-t-il attendu qu'il se réveille ? Ses mains caressent les joues de Dipper. Il semble plus petit que d'habitude.

"J'ai... je suis..." 

"Tu ne pouvais plus dormir, mais il me semblait que tu en avais envie. J'ai juste aspiré un peu de ton énergie vitale..."

Bien sûr, il n'est pas en train de devenir humain, il ne redeviendra jamais humain.

"Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ?" demande Bill, et Dipper se demande s'il ne rêve pas, en fait, car Bill ne demande pas. Pas sur ce ton-là, pas sans lui faire sentir qu'il n'y a qu'une seule bonne réponse.

"J'aimerais rester un peu seul." dit-il d'un ton pitoyable.

"Okay !" s'exclame Bill, qui disparait. Il réalise seulement maintenant que cette chambre est celle où il a trouvé Ford le premier jour. Ainsi il a pris sa place, pense-t-il avec un sentiment de malaise. La décoration a changé, mais le portrait de Bill est toujours là, et bien entendu, la forme est celle du sommet de la Pyramide.

Dipper ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là. La solitude lui avait manqué, avec la possibilité d'avoir une vie privée. Il fait semblant de se laver (la poussière semble ne pas coller à lui), trouve un paquet de nachos (il n'est pas certain que le goût n'en ait pas changé).

La trappe par laquelle il est entré le première fois semble s'être fondue dans le sol. Il n'a aucun moyen de quitter cette pièce.

Pourrait-il se téléporter ? Il ne sait pas quels sont ses pouvoirs. Il aimerait être capable d'autre chose que détruire.

Il se sent nerveux rien que d'y penser. Bill ne lui a pas interdit de partir, et, quelles que soient ses raisons, il semblait généreux. Mais Dipper ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire à l'idée de le rendre furieux à nouveau.

Il peut essayer autre chose, pense-t-il. Peut-être matérialiser autre chose... mais il n'a aucune idée de comment faire. Et pourquoi pas essayer de voir au loin, à travers ces murs ? Il a déjà réussi à se voir lui-même, de l'extérieur de son corps.

Il ferme les yeux. Non, seulement l'obscurité. Il les rouvre. Que faisait-il quand c'est arrivé ? Il essayait de déclencher son autre pouvoir, mais il n'est pas certain de vouloir y penser. Les souvenirs lui reviennent, avec la honte, et la haine de lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu penser à autre chose, même un instant ? Est-ce que ce Bill lui a fait ? Ou est-ce sa propre faute ?

La marque sur son front recommence à briller ; il peut la voir même avec les yeux fermés.

Peu à peu, il se déplace, sort de son corps, et se regarde. Il met un instant à se reconnaître, toujours pas habitué à son corps plus âgé. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit. Le rictus est mauvais, le corps longiligne semble distendu, déséquilibré. C'est l'image de quelqu'un prêt à tous les compromis pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, quelqu'un qui croit trop en sa propre ruse, quelqu'un qui gémit sur sa situation en ignorant les souffrances des autres. Et, constate-t-il en rougissant, le pantalon qu'il porte est trop serré au point que c'en devient obscène. Jamais il ne ferait confiance à ce démon qui est lui.

Il tente, maintenant qu'il est sorti de son corps, de se déplacer encore, de fuir ce corps de toutes les façons. Il parvient à visiter les différents recoins de la salle. Il peut passer à travers les murs et les meubles. Mais quand il tente de passer à travers le plancher, de voir ce qui se passe ailleurs, il est brusquement renvoyé dans son corps.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il aimerait tellement que quelqu'un puisse lui expliquer ce pouvoir, dont il sent le potentiel au bout de son esprit... mais bien sûr, seuls en seraient capables d'autres démons. Oh, comme il regrette l'époque où quelqu'un qu'il aimait pouvait lui apprendre quelque chose...

Juste à ce moment, Bill apparaît auprès de lui. Il fait environ la taille de Dipper, mais reste imposant, lévitant au-dessus de lui.

"Comment ça va, mon petit Pine Tree ? Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul ?"

Le premier réflexe de Dipper est de mentir, mais à quoi bon ?

"Un peu."

"Je t'ai manqué ?" Bill lui caresse les cheveux, lui caresse le front. Un courant électrique semble parcourir tout le corps de Dipper, de son front à son sexe.

"Un peu." répond-il encore, les dents serrées.

"Ha, j'ai de nombreuses choses à régler. Mais bien sûr, tu pourras me rejoindre auprès de mon trône dès que tu le voudras." Bill prend ses joues dans ses deux mains, lui masse le visage. "J'ai été déçu, c'est vrai. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Mais il faut que je tienne compte de ta transformation. Je t'aurais laissé jouer avec Fordsy comme esclave sexuel, si tu m'avais demandé, bien entendu, mais il semble que tu as des désirs plus sombres. Veux-tu toujours le tuer ?"

Un terrible sentiment naît dans la gorge de Dipper. Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir trompé Bill du tout. C'est comme si le démon réécrivait la réalité, et que Dipper s'y laissait prendre.

"Non." répond Dipper, et en réalité, il ne l'a jamais voulu. Il réalise peu à peu qu'il n'a pas pensé à Ford, pendant qu'il était ici, ou pas de la bonne façon. Il a souhaité sa présence, mais il ne s'est pas inquiété de son état.

"Veux-tu me tuer ?"

Dipper a un instant d'hésitation, et Bill éclate de rire.

"Mon petit Pine Tree, pourquoi me mentirais-tu ? Tu ne pourrais pas me tuer, même si tu le voulais, et c'est d'autant plus amusant ! Sois honnête avec moi." Une main caresse son torse, descend jusqu'à son ventre, tourne autour de la taille de Dipper, dont la respiration devient de plus en plus hachée. 

"Parfois." répond Dipper.

"En ce moment ?"

"Non."

Bill éclate de rire de nouveau. Il semble de très bonne humeur. "Oh, tu sais comment flatter un triangle. Je vais te proposer une récompense. Tu as le choix. Je peux te faire plaisir, puis te faire dormir, comme la dernière fois. Ou nous pouvons aller visiter ton oncle ensemble."

Dipper a un instant l'espoir de le voir, de savoir comment il va. Puis il se rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, et frissonne d'horreur à l'idée de devoir y assister à nouveau.

"Ton visage est si facile à lire, Pine Tree." se moque Bill. "Non, c'est censé être un cadeau aussi. Pas de torture. Seulement toi, moi, et lui prêt à assouvir tes moindres désirs. Je le toucherai à peine. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dipper hoche la tête. Il préfère mentir. Il veut que l'Oncle Ford l'aime, peut-être même qu'il le désire, mais ce ne sont pas les envies possessives et sadiques que Bill mentionne, les seules qu'il semble ressentir.

"Oh, son corps a certainement envie du tien, tu es si désirable." Dipper a honte de sentir ses joues rougir, et Bill éclate de rire. "Selon des standards humains. Ne sois pas déçu, je t'aime bien quand même. Mais je te promets que si je t'emmène le voir, si je te montre mes petits tours, il te suppliera pour l'autorisation de goûter ta queue."

Dipper hait comment son sexe tressaille rien que d'entendre ces mots. Il ne veut même pas cela, il ne l'imagine même pas, c'est grotesque, il n'est pas émotionnellement prêt...

"Tu ne lui feras pas de mal ?" demande-t-il.

"Pas cette fois. Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs ! Et nous arrêtons tout dès que tu veux partir." Il tend la main. "C'est un pacte ?"

Dipper la serre sans hésiter, presque sans penser. Avant que Bill se rappelle qu'il ne lui a rien demandé en échange.

A l'instant, Bill et lui sont téléportés dans la cellule de Ford.

Dipper retient un cri. Les blessures de l'Oncle Ford sont toujours ouvertes, et la souffrance déforme son visage. Il laisse échapper des gémissements de temps en temps, et ne semble même pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

"Tu sembles si surpris, Pine Tree. As-tu déjà oublié que les humains ne guérissaient pas comme nous ?"

"Tu aurais pu le soigner !" 

"Evidemment, je le peux. Mais tu me prends pour qui, Bouddha ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, ma contribution s'arrête là. Mais c'est là que tu peux faire quelque chose, mon petit humain..."

"Que veux-tu de moi ?"

Dipper ne devrait pas demander cela. Mais Bill prendra tout ce qu'il veut de lui à la fin, alors à quoi bon jouer ?

"Moi ? Rien, voyons, rien pour l'instant. C'est ton oncle qui attend désespérément que tu viennes à son secours."

Dipper s'agenouille auprès de Ford. Il n'a même pas d'eau pour le laver ! Il passe la main sur son front fiévreux. Depuis combien de temps est-il figé dans cette agonie ?

"Alors, Pine Tree, que penses-tu ? Est-ce que les blessures qu'il a subies pour toi sont aussi attirantes que les cicatrices qu'il a endurées en mon nom ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression que ses larmes seraient délicieuses contre ta langue ? Tu n'es pas vraiment honnête quand tu dis que tu aimes ses muscles, s'ils te dégoûtent dès que tu peux les voir directement. Est-ce que ses plaies te font envie ? Ce sont de nouveaux trous dans son corps, après tout, et si j'ai compris le principe vos excroissances sexuelles n'en ont jamais assez..."

"Tu es répugnant !" interrompt Dipper, choqué.

"Tu dis ça, mais si tu n'as pas envie de sauter ton oncle alors que tu me laisses faire avec plaisir tout ce que je veux de toi, je me demande qui te répugne exactement. Es-tu amoureux de moi ?"

"Jamais !"

"Faire des plans pour le futur n'est pas une bonne idée, surtout quand le temps m'appartient, mais je vais prendre ça comme un non. Es-tu amoureux de lui ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas !" s'exclame Dipper.

La vérité est qu'il ne sait pas quel nom donner à ses sentiments. C'était compliqué quand il était un enfant, et c'est compliqué maintenant, pour d'autres raisons. Peut-on dire qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un quand on ne peut imaginer une relation qui ne soit pas amère et destructive ?

"Sans doute pas !" répond Bill, hilare. "Je demandais juste pour toi. Voyons, tu sais détester quelqu'un assez pour tuer. Auras-tu le pouvoir d'aimer assez pour soulager ses souffrances ? Qui pourrait faire cela, à part mon petit démon humain ?"

Un instant, Dipper est saisi d'un espoir délirant. Et si c'était vrai, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bon de sa nouvelle nature ?

Il cherche l'amour en lui comme il a cherché la haine. Il se rappelle ses imaginations et ses espérances quand il pensait secrètement à l'auteur des Journaux. Un autre souvenir qui semble plus loin que l'horizon. Il se rappelle son excitation en rencontrant l'Oncle Ford pour la première fois, qui était tout ce dont il rêvait. Il se rappelle son anxiété initiale devant sa froideur, son désir d'être apprécié. Puis sont venues leur première partie de jeux de rôles, la première fois que Ford a accepté de se montrer vulnérable devant lui en parlant de Bill, leur première aventure ensemble... la joie et la fierté de Dipper quand Ford lui a proposé d'être son apprenti, la tentative héroïque et malchanceuse de Ford contre Bill. Il se rappelle la résistance de Ford à la torture, sa fierté sans tache devant les traitements les plus dégradants, celle que Dipper n'a su émuler. Il se rappelle que Ford aurait pu négocier avec Bill le monde entier, mais a refusé, parce que Dipper ne serait pas avec lui. Oh, il voudrait l'embrasser encore et encore !

Mais aucune lumière, aucune énergie ne se manifeste en lui alors qu'il lui caresse les joues. Tout ce qu'il ressent dans son ventre est un désir diffus que les blessures de Ford n'éteignent pas complètement.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un ange de lumière non plus, Pine Tree." se moque Bill. "Je sais - je vois - que ton affection pour lui n'est pas aussi pure que tu le voudrais. Laisse-toi aller..."

Dipper embrasse doucement la nuque de Ford. Il le voulait trop. Sa peur de Bill n'est qu'une excuse.

Il voit les blessures de Ford, non pas disparaître, mais devenir plus propres, moins purulentes, peut-être même commencer à se refermer.

Il dépose de longues traînées de baisers sur son dos, sur ses bras, et voit les plaies devenir plus saines, moins profondes. Il frissonne quand il entend Ford gémir, sous l'effet d'un soulagement tellement intense qu'il en est presque du plaisir.

Dipper vibre de désir et d'horreur ; il embrasse maintenant directement sur les plaies ouvertes, avec dans sa bouche un arrière-goût de sang. Cela le dégoûte, bien que la saveur sur sa langue démoniaque en soit plaisante. Il a maintenant touché de ses lèvres presque tout son corps, a embrassé avec révérence son visage brûlant, ses pieds, son ventre... Oh, il ressent sa propre folie, mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter.

La seule chose qu'il ne ressent pas est l'impression d'être capable de soigner quoi que ce soit.

"Tu joues encore avec moi, Bill !" s'exclame-t-il. "Comme quand il était transformé en statue ! C'est toi qui fais cela, pas moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bill s'esclaffe. 

"Et alors, si ça marche ? Et si j'essayais vraiment de t'aider, tu y penses ?"

Il flotte devant le corps recroquevillé de Ford, lui expédie une gifle nonchalante.

"Et toi, arrête de faire semblant de dormir. Sois poli et remercie ton neveu pour l'attention qu'il te porte."

Dipper peut voir Ford serrer les dents, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

Dipper voit les marques des dents de Bill qui restent sur les cuisses de Ford, tout près de son sexe flasque. 

Bill continue. "Ou alors, tu peux le laisser continuer à croire que tu détestes ça et qu'il est en train de te violenter. C'est amusant aussi. Je suggérais ça pour lui."

Dipper a les entrailles qui brûlent de honte alors qu'il embrasse et lèche les cuisses de Ford. Le sexe de son oncle tressaille, devient à-demi dur contre sa joue.

Il résiste à son désir de le prendre dans sa bouche pourtant, et s'écarte de lui. Ford laisse échapper un cri de frustration douloureuse.

"Fordsy, c'est un bon début mais sois plus clair. Explique à ton cher neveu que tes blessures internes ont besoin de soins aussi..."

Bill palpe le corps de Ford en riant. Il s'attarde sur son érection, la presse sans douceur.

Et Dipper parvient à voir, sans savoir comment, que les mots de Bill sont vrais, que les soins et l'apaisement qu'il a offerts ne sont que superficiels. Le corps de Ford serait déjà décomposé, si Bill ne le maintenait en vie.

Il veut l'embrasser et le toucher encore, rester contre lui pour toujours, si cela peut lui apporter même un peu de soulagement. Mais il l'a déjà trop touché sans son accord.

Bill écarte les jambes de Ford, qui n'a toujours pas un mot ou un geste de protestation, mais Dipper lit sur son visage une fureur impuissante, comme à livre ouvert. 

"Allons, Sixer, c'est ma dernière offre. Tu veux que sa queue te laboure les entrailles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux même prétendre que ce n'est que pour te guérir."

En même temps qu'il frotte le pénis de Ford, Bill laisse tomber de ses doigts une matière noire et gluante qui inonde l'anus de l'humain, glisse sur ses cuisses. Dipper ne peut en détacher ses yeux. 

Il ne comprend pas tous les sentiments de l'oncle Ford, mais il ressent, d'une certaine façon, la fureur de leur affrontement.

"Dipper..." appelle-t-il finalement d'une voix lasse et brisée.

Dipper saute auprès de lui, vole presque. Il prend von visage dans ses mains, pour entendre chacun de ses mots. Bill, qui continue de molester Ford, lui lance un clin d'oeil.

"Je suis désolé..." murmure Dipper à son oreille.

"Non, non..." balbutie Ford.

"Et ses mains à six doigts tracent sur la peau sensible de Dipper, _Me désires-tu toujours ?_

Il est cruel d'admettre la vérité, mais c'est le cas. Son sexe est dur comme de la pierre. C'est comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'éteindre, ou pire, comme si le sang et la boue, en fumées méphitiques, l'attisaient au lieu de le noyer.

_Fais ce qu'il te demande, s'il te plait_ , demandent les doigts de Ford. _J'ai besoin de force._

Dans le même temps, ses lèvres murmurent. "Je t'en prie, Dipper, prends-moi. J'ai besoin de toi."

Peut-être cette partie-là est elle un leurre, mais Dipper a l'impression qu'elle l'amène au bord du gouffre.

Il suit docilement Bill qui le prend par la main, tourne autour de son oncle, voit ses jambes écartées, son anus noirci et luisant. Ses jambes tremblent. Il réalise seulement maintenant que son costume a changé pour un gilet et des bas, que son sexe énorme et dur est libre. Il ne sait pas quand c'est arrivé, ni qui en est responsable entre Bill et lui. Il s'en moque.

Tout ce qui compte pour lui est de s'enfoncer dans le corps de son oncle.

"Haaa..." gémit Ford alors que Dipper progresse lentement en lui. Dipper s'interrompt soudain, mais c'est Ford qui se projette en arrière de toute la force de ses hanches, qui s'empale sur lui, jusqu'à le contenir en entier. Et Dipper comprend que c'était un cri de plaisir.

Jamais il n'a été si excité de sa vie.

Il prend son oncle par la taille pour trouver un rythme commun, s'enfonce en lui avec violence, ressort presque entièrement à chaque fois dans la fureur de leur accouplement. Il ne voit plus que ce dos musclé qui entretient en lui un désir ardent, il n'entend plus que ses gémissements de plaisir. Le besoin que Ford a de lui semble inscrit en lettres de feu dans chacun de ses mouvements convulsifs, de ses gémissements extatiques. Pendant un instant, Dipper oublie que Bill les observe, qu'il existe même.

Enfin il jouit, hâtivement, par saccades brûlantes, et s'affale sur le corps de Ford, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il réalise seulement à ce moment que les cruelles déchirures qui marquaient le corps de Ford ont entièrement disparu.

Il se rappelle alors qu'il a fait cela pour Ford, qu'il n'a pas de raison de continuer de lui embrasser la nuque, lui caresser le ventre.

Il s'écarte doucement de lui, à regret. Il tente de poser le corps dans une position confortable, même si ce n'est peut-être qu'un prétexte pour le toucher encore. Pour que ce soit différent, pour que le dernier contact que Ford ait avec Dipper ne soit pas un sexe assouvi qui glisse hors de lui.

Il constate en rougissant que Ford a joui, a inondé son ventre de sperme, et que son sexe est de nouveau à demi durci.

Avant de se relever, il place son poignet sous les doigts de l'Oncle Ford, au cas où il devrait lui transmettre un dernier message.

Mais Ford lui saisit le poignet, lève la tête, et prend le sexe ramolli de Dipper dans sa bouche.

La surprise est presque plus forte que la stimulation physique. Dipper sursaute, recule. Mais Ford avance, le suit, appuyé sur ses coudes, rampant presque.

"Je suis désolé," balbutie-t-il, "c'est bon, c'est trop..." et il commence à le sucer avidement, la tête sur les genoux de Dipper, aspirant de ses lèvres, creusant les joues. C'est incroyablement dérangeant, voir Ford s'humilier ainsi, et une partie de Dipper voudrait que cela s'arrête ; mais déjà il recommence à durcir, juste un peu.

Il peut voir, ressentir, que Ford veut cela, et cela lui donne des frissons dans tous le corps. Mais il sait aussi qu'il joue le jeu de Bill. Il n'a jamais cessé, mais en être conscient le rend vaguement nauséeux.

Bill ricane. "Mais bien sûr ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, mais tu n'as pas mangé ou bu depuis combien de jours, Fordsy ? Du sperme de démon est exactement ce qu'il te faut. En fait, tu ne mangeras plus jamais autre chose."

Dipper rougit violemment. Bill se tourne alors vers lui.

"Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'il te voudrait. Et toi, tu veux être un gentil neveu et nourrir ton oncle après l'avoir soigné, n'est-ce pas ? Il te paiera en orgasmes comme la salope qu'il est..."

Dipper sursaute de tout son corps. Il n'a pas voulu cela, pas comme ça, mais la partie démoniaque en lui est violemment excitée par cette image de son oncle rampant à terre, consacré entièrement à le faire durcir. L'odeur de sa soumission est aussi forte et musquée que celle de sa peau humaine. Et il ne s'interrompt même pas pour défier Bill, ignore ses provocations, son existence même.

Dipper aimerait pouvoir en faire autant. Mais les paroles de Bill semblent entrer sous sa peau.

"Fordsy, certains humains sont tombés enceints pour des actes moins débauchés que ça. Tu aimerais ça, Pine Tree ? Qu'il porte tes enfants ?"

Son sexe est entièrement dur maintenant, mais il ne se sent pas plus proche de l'orgasme qu'avant, malgré les efforts de Ford. Il est peut-être physiquement épuisé, ou la situation est trop sordide même pour un monstre comme lui. Parfois, les caresses de l'Oncle Ford - une langue qui s'enroule autour de son gland, une aspiration de ses joues, un massage des testicules - lui font sentir qu'il y est presque, mais la sensation s'estompe trop vite.

Bill soupire. "Bon, je n'ai pas l'année. Je sais ! Je vais vous aider !"

Il pose une de ses grandes mains noires sur la tête de Ford et lui caresse les cheveux ; puis il appuie d'un coup sec, et la gorge de Ford accueille le pénis tendu de Dipper, si étroite, résistant contre l'invasion. Dipper ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de volupté.

Puis Bill relâche Ford, qui tousse et s'étrangle.

"Quoi ?" Bill feint la surprise. "Dans tes rêves, tu étais toujours prêt à t'ouvrir pour moi, mon petit Fordsy, mais on dirait que tu y arrives moins bien dans la réalité ? Fais un effort. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un innocent comme toi ait survécu trente ans dans le multivers sans sucer quelques tentacules, hum ?"

Ford ne répond pas, et Bill prend l'air offusqué. "Si tu es en train d'offrir à ton neveu ta première fois dans la réalité, tu pourrais au moins le lui dire. Il parait que pour certains dans votre dimension, cela change tout !" Il ricane à nouveau alors qu'il enfonce à nouveau sa tête ; les lèvres de Ford touchent les testicules de Dipper. "Ah non, tu ne peux pas ! Une autre fois, sans doute..."

Il continue à secouer la tête de Ford, imposant un rythme qui fait venir à Dipper les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est parfait, et pourtant, ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Un des doigts du démon s'introduit entre les fesses de Dipper, si lisse et habile, explore son anus dilaté. Quand il arrive à la prostate, il la masse fermement, comme s'il en prenait possession. C'est si bon, et le rythme est le même que celui de la gorge de Ford autour de son sexe...

L'orgasme de Dipper est si fort qu'il en est presque douloureux. Il semble ne pas avoir de fin - et Bill le masse toujours au point le plus sensible de son corps - et Ford s'étrangle avec son sperme, mais en boit avidement chaque gorgée...

Puis l'extase retombe, et il a l'impression de réaliser enfin l'horreur crue de la situation. L'humiliation de Ford qui, encore maintenant, suce doucement son sexe flasque. Sa propre position, les jambes et les fesses écartées, et l'amusement de Bill devant leur dépravation, la victoire qu'ils lui ont offerte.

Et même ainsi, il sait que si le même choix lui était offert, il ne ferait rien autrement.

Il a toujours des principes, lui semble-t-il, qui lui disent que ceci est monstrueux, qui lui disent que laisser l'Oncle Ford souffrir l'était tout autant. Pendant qu'il sera ici - pour l'éternité sans doute - sa morale lui sera inutile, ne fera jamais rien d'autre que le torturer parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonne route à suivre.

Et le peu de choix qui lui restent, après s'être promis à Bill, seront seulement guidés par ses pulsions. Son amour pour Ford, mais aussi la soif de pouvoir et de connaissance qui pousse en lui depuis toujours, et cette faim neuve qui brûle au fond de son ventre.

"Es-tu satisfait ?" demande Bill.

"Non."

Il se retourne vers le démon. Il resserre les jambes, mais laisse la   
tête de Ford reposer sur ses genoux.

"As-tu fait de moi un démon pour que je sois satisfait ? Pour que je me contente jamais de ce que j'ai ? Je veux bien plus encore que tous les désirs les plus sombres que tu m'imagines. Tu m'as donné ce moment, comme tu me l'as promis, quoique différemment de ce que je voulais. Tu m'as aussi promis que tant que je le prendrais pour moi, tu ne lui ferais pas de mal, alors pourquoi devrais-je un jour le quitter, quand tu ne souhaites que le torturer à nouveau ? Pourquoi devrais-je être satisfait de ce que j'ai déjà obtenu quand je peux vouloir sans limites ?"

Puis il se retourne vers Ford, demande "Embrasse-moi."

Après son grand discours face à Bill, sa voix est sans doute trop timide, presque suppliante. Si Ford lui disait non... alors cela signifierait qu'il souffre plus de ce qui vient de se passer que des tortures que lui a infligées Bill. Qu'il ne veut plus de son aide au-delà des besoins les plus cruels et biologiques, qu'il est dégoûté par ce que Dipper est devenu, qu'il regrette... Dipper peut l'imaginer regretter.

Ford se relève lentement, abandonnant la peau de Dipper qui tremble de solitude.

Mais il prend sa main, il le fait relever aussi, et il l'embrasse avec fougue.

Dipper se sent trembler. Bien sûr, son oncle fait aussi cela pour le bénéfice de Bill, pour montrer son choix. Mais les lèvres sur les siennes, les mains dans ses cheveux, leurs langues qui se caressent... Dipper croit n'avoir jamais rien vécu de plus romantique de sa vie. Il saisit la taille de Ford, et gémit en se rappelant qu'il protègera Ford de toutes les tortures s'il reste ainsi pour l'éternité. Est-ce un prix à payer ou une récompense ?

Il perd la notion du temps ainsi.

Combien d'heures a-t-il passées aux côtés de Ford ? Pas cette fois, a dit Bill, et Dipper et Ford savent bien qu'il profitera de n'importe quelle interruption pour dire qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. 

C'est pour cela que leurs peaux ne se détachent presque jamais ; et quand ils se sentent comme des bêtes assouvies et que le dégoût les rattrape, Dipper pose sa tête sur les genoux de Ford, qui caresse doucement la marque sur son front jusqu'à ce qu'il se convulse de plaisir mystique. Et quand Ford dort, Dipper passe la nuit à déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau, pour éloigner tous les dangers de lui, dont un démon trop réel.

Ils parlent peu. Les questions sont dangereuses. Elles mènent à des mensonges, ou pire, à des réponses. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être rassuré ou troublé par le fait que Ford est, sur ce point, aussi lâche que lui.

Une fois, pourtant, alors que Ford, épuisé, s'endort presque sur son épaule, il a un sursaut et se met à lui parler d'une dimension qu'il a visitée, où les arbres ont des feuilles oranges, qui deviennent vertes quand elles meurent.

Et Dipper lui répond en lui racontant comment Pokemon est devenu à la mode, n'importe quoi plutôt que de discuter de leur relation sordide. Cela devient leur nouvelle habitude. Parler pour fuir la réalité. Parler exactement comme s'ils étaient restés au Mystery Shack, s'ils discutaient à la table du salon, comme si le dernier petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris était du café et des toasts, et pas à nouveau Ford qui rampe entre ses jambes avec une grimace crispée et des excuses.

Pas une fois ils ne mentionnent la possibilité de s'évader, ou même ce qu'ils feraient si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Parfois, Bill vient les visiter. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Dipper a l'impression qu'il attend un faux pas de leur part, n'importe lequel. Alors il serre Ford plus fort, caresse sa peau. Peut-être son plan est-il seulement de les dégoûter l'un de l'autre. 

Dipper ne pense pas en arriver à ce point. Mais l'éternité est longue, et puis, il suffirait que Ford soit dégoûté de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce jour-là, Bill semble frétiller, comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulièrement drôle à raconter.

"Alors, mon petit Pine Tree, tu prends goût à l'inceste ?" demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Dipper frissonne. Il a l'impression que ce n'est que le début de quelque chose de dangereux.

Il échange un bref coup d'oeil avec Ford, passe son bras autour de son cou. "Je me rappelle que quelqu'un a beaucoup insisté pour que je pratique."

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle, alors !" s'exclame Bill. "Ta chère petite soeur vient te rendre visite, et dans ma grande bonté, j'ai décidé de la laisser entrer. Est-ce que tu la sauterais aussi ?"

Dipper sent la bile lui remonter dans la bouche. Jamais, jamais, il ne fera jamais ça. Il n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche, se contente de secouer la tête.

"Tu es sûr ? On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... alors, est-ce que je la fais entrer ? Ou peut-être doit-je attendre que Fordsy et toi soyez un peu plus intimes. Après tout, elle voudrait savoir ce que tu fais ces jours-ci..."

Dipper sent à nouveau son propre regard s'évader de sa tête, l'observer avec mépris. C'est la première fois qu'il ne le fait pas exprès. Il aurait pu deviner à quoi il ressemblait, mais ce n'est pas pareil de se voir ainsi, obscène, échevelé, vautré dans une luxure sans fin.

Mabel ne doit pas le voir comme ça !

"Alors, que dois-je faire ? Elle t'attend, figure-toi ! Dois-je lui dire que tu n'as plus la moindre envie de la voir ? Elle risque de croire que c'est moi qui m'amuse à la faire patienter, pauvre petite ! Alors, je te laisse dix secondes..."

Mais Ford a déjà saisi le poignet de Dipper, et intimé _vas-y_ en lettres brutales, saccadées.

Il n'hésite pas.

"Je veux la voir !" s'exclame-t-il. "Mais pas ici ! Emmène-moi dans ma chambre, Bill, je t'en prie."

Il abandonne Ford, il le sait. Il espère que c'est pour une raison. Peut-être Ford était-il simplement dégoûté de cette parenthèse salace, et préfère-t-il une prison solitaire. Ou peut-être...

Dipper se retrouve immédiatement transporté au sommet de la Pyramide. Il constate, à moitié soulagé, à moitié amer, qu'il est à nouveau vêtu fort décemment, d'un costume noir qui rappelle celui qu'il portait la première fois que Bill l'a possédé. Bien sûr, il veut montrer cela à Mabel, lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais cela aurait pu être pire.

Il va voir sa soeur. Il va voir Mabel, et Bill ne pourra pas lui faire du mal. Il se concentre sur cette pensée. Il se sent nerveux. A-t-il, selon leur pacte, le droit de la laisser perdre son chemin dans les couloirs ? Certainement !

Il voudrait se concentrer sur elle, l'attirer à lui. Mais il n'a pas besoin de se demander comment faire, car Bill apparaît devant lui, tenant sa soeur dans sa main. Dipper a envie de crier - tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Mais il se contient, et heureusement, Bill la pose par terre, époussette son pull et ses cheveux.

Il est évident que Mabel est terrifiée.

"Pouvons-nous être un peu seuls ?" demande Dipper à Bill. Sa voix tremble un peu. Maintenant que Mabel est là, l'idée qu'elle l'entend parler ainsi, comme un esclave, lui retourne l'estomac.

"Mais bien entendu ! N'importe quoi pour mon petit humain-devenu-démon préféré !" s'exclame Bill en s'évanouissant dans l'air. Il n'arrange rien, et il le sait.

Dipper réalise seulement maintenant à quel point Mabel est petite. Il savait qu'il avait grandi, mais il n'avait pas réalisé quelle différence cela créait entre eux. Quand il pense qu'ils se sont battus pour un millimètre...

Elle est si effrayée, si horrifiée. C'est comme si ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas tenir dans un corps si petit, formaient un nuage autour de son corps.

"Tu as fait cela pour nous sauver tous." dit-elle. "Je le sais."

Elle ajoute, d'une toute petite voix. "Tu es toujours mon frère."

Dipper a presque l'impression que c'est une question.

"Mabel, bien sûr, je suis toujours ton frère."

Elle court et se jette dans ses bras. Sa tête arrive à la hauteur de la poitrine de Dipper.

"Je suis désolée !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Tout est de ma faute !"

"Mabel, non !" s'exclame-t-il. Ce n'est pas sa faute, pas du tout ! Il ne pensait pas qu'à elle quand il a fait son marché avec Bill - mais c'est une terrible chose à lui dire.

"C'est parce que tu ne sais pas !" s'exclame-t-elle. "C'est moi... c'est moi qui ai donné votre boule bizarre à Bill ! Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! Mais c'est quand même toujours ma faute, et c'est parce que je ne voulais pas repartir seule quand l'été finirait, et maintenant... j'ai peur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours..."

"Parce que je suis un démon ?"

"Parce que tu vas me détester !"

Dipper n'avait pas pensé à cela. En fait, il pensait que Mabel aurait peur de lui, me mépriserait, et que cela serait peut-être une part de sa punition pour être un monstre. 

"C'est ma faute - ma faute si tu n'as plus d'avenir du tout, juste parce que je ne voulais pas être toute seule."

Juste comme Ford a fait avec Stan, pense Dipper. Ou plutôt, c'est Mabel qui le pense sans le dire, et il l'entend de façon inexpliquée. 

Ils se sont promis de ne pas devenir stupides, alors il la serre dans ses bras aussi, lui caresse les cheveux. Bill aurait utilisé un autre moyen. Il les aurait eus de toute façon.

"Ca va aller," ment-il. Il voudrait qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours, mais en même temps, il voudrait déjà qu'elle s'en aille.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ?" demande-t-il.

Elle recule, lève le visage pour le regarder. "Je voulais voir, de mes propres yeux, ce qui t'était arrivé. Et aussi..."

"Et aussi quoi ?"

Elle tremble, et Dipper sent qu'elle va lui mentir. 

"Je suis en train de tricoter quelque chose pour toi," dit-elle, "et je voulais savoir quelles couleurs tu préfèrerais. Il y a du bleu, je sais que tu aimes le bleu. Mais pour les décorations ?"

Il reste interdit. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Une part de lui voudrait proposer un mélange de couleurs horrible, et voir comment elle réagirait.

"Rouge ?" suggère-t-il enfin.

"Pas de problèmes, frérot ! Promets-moi juste que tu t'en serviras !"

"Tu me fais presque peur. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes dessiner dessus ? 'Celui qui lit ceci est un idiot ?' En fait, ce serait assez drôle, ici."

Elle a un rire sans joie. C'est terrible d'entendre Mabel faire semblant, quand elle riait si facilement, et boudait à chaque fois que la situation lui semblait trop horrible pour rire. "Jure-moi seulement, d'accord ?" Elle tend la main. "C'est une promesse ?"

Dipper sourit. Cela faisait longtemps. Il lui serre solennellement la main.

Une décharge électrique semble lui parcourir le corps. Il serre les dents.

"Ecoute, Dipper," lui dit-elle. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, tu sais ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, n'importe quoi ?"

Il n'y a rien, rien à quoi il puisse penser maintenant. Sa soeur compte-t-elle si peu pour lui ? Tout ce qu'il souhaite pour elle est de quitter Gravity Falls et rentrer chez leurs parents le plus vite possible. Mais bien sûr, elle ne rentrera pas sans lui. Il le sait. 

Il se rappelle qu'en devenant l'apprenti de Ford, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rentre sans lui.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours !" s'exclame-t-il.

"Pourquoi pas !" Elle baisse le ton. "Tu sais, quand Bill m'a emprisonnée, j'étais dans une bulle où j'avais tout ce que je voulais. C'est de ça que tu m'as délivrée. Et tu as bien fait ! Parce qu'en réalité, je dois me battre pour ce que je veux. Et je le ferai ! En attendant, pardonne-moi."

"Pour tout, Mabel." répond Dipper, et il le pense vraiment. Mais sa présence n'en reste pas moins difficile à supporter. Il voulait la sauver, alors ce n'est pas pour qu'elle souffre pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il est en quelque sorte heureux qu'elle le fasse, dégoûté de ses propres réactions, tout un cocktail d'émotions qui sont assez neuves pour le blesser encore.

Elle frappe à la trappe miraculeusement revenue comme si quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté. En fait, ce n'est pas Bill, mais des démons, effectivement, guettent son retour.

Elle lui fait un petit signe de la main avant de partir. Il attend que la porte se soit refermée pour penser à tout ce qu'il a perdu.

Il réalise seulement à ce moment qu'elle n'a pas demandé de nouvelles de l'Oncle Ford du tout.

Elle ne voulait juste pas que ce soit moi qui lui en parle, tente-t-il de se convaincre. Elle se soucie de lui. Peut-être a-t-elle obtenu de Bill la permission d'aller le voir, après ? Mais il n'arrive pas à se convaincre.

Et si c'était le cas, n'aurait-elle pas pu proposer de prendre un message pour lui ? Elle ne sait pas - il rougit - elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux. 

Peut-être pense-t-elle qu'il ne sait rien ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle n'a pas posé la question ?

Il voudrait tellement pouvoir dormir, pour être au lendemain, pour ne pas vivre sans jamais connaître un autre jour.

Il pourrait demander à Bill à nouveau... mais il ne peut pas espérer que le démon soit très content de lui, prêt à accorder ses faveurs. Il essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les regagner, mais ces simples pensées le font frissonner de terreur. Cela en vaudrait-il la peine, pourtant ?

Ne peut-il pas profiter de l'instant, de la solitude ? Il sait qu'elle lui manquera, plus tard. Il prend une grande inspiration. Que veut-il faire ? Que voudrait-il le plus au monde, en ce moment ?

Il repousse les pensées de sa famille qui lui viennent. Ce n'est pas qu'il veuille vraiment être avec eux. Ce serait douloureux, comme avec Mabel. Ce serait juste un moyen d'être certain qu'ils sont en vie. Mais il aime être seul, il aime réfléchir aux mystères de l'univers ! Si Bill va le détruire, peut-être Dipper pourrait-il lui poser les dernières questions, avant, pendant qu'elles ont du sens...

En réalité, il voudrait se réconcilier avec lui. Mais à peine l'idée l'a-t-elle traversée qu'elle le fait frémir de nouveau. Pourquoi tourne-t-elle ainsi autour de lui ? Ne pourrait-elle pas partir ?

Il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas réfléchir à cette histoire d'équation pour échapper à l'attraction étrange de Gravity Falls. Il sait qu'il la donnerait à Bill. Pas spontanément, mais à la première menace contre Ford, il le ferait.

Il va s'entraîner à la pratique de la magie, décide-t-il. Il va faire apparaître des donuts. 

Mais malgré les heures passées, et toute la concentration qu'il peut y mettre, il se retrouve au maximum à faire apparaître l'image d'un donut. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il y a quelques jours encore, il aurait considéré cela comme de la magie fascinante, et maintenant, celui lui semble l'équivalent d'un après-midi passé devant une télé sans le cable.

Il sait très bien ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il ne veut même pas être avec Mabel, parce qu'il a trop honte de ce qu'il est. Ni avec Ford, parce qu'il a trop honte de... de ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, de ce que Dipper lui a fait.

Il soupire de soulagement quand Bill apparaît dans sa chambre.

En vérité, il n'aura jamais honte devant Bill. Même s'il était prouvé qu'il l'avait trahi, même si le triangle le surprenait dans les positions les plus humiliantes et riait de lui, Dipper saurait que le démon ne le mépriserait pas vraiment, et n'aurait de toute façon aucun droit à le faire. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a besoin de lui maintenant.

Ou peut-être joue-t-il la comédie.

"Bill !" s'exclame-t-il. "Tu m'as manqué !"

Les mains de Dipper semblent se tendre vers le démon toutes seules, son corps le chercher. Dipper se demande s'il le fait exprès.

"Je ne peux pas percer les mystères de l'univers sans toi !" s'exclame-t-il. "Je ne trouverai pas comment nous faire sortir d'ici sans ton aide !"

"Parce que maintenant, tu veux m'aider ?" demande Bill d'un ton amusé.

"Pas sans contrepartie." répond Dipper. "Mais si j'y parvenais, tu n'aurais plus de raison de torturer Ford, alors nous y gagnerions tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et que me demandes-tu pour l'instant ?" demande Bill d'un air amusé.

"Explique-moi ce que tu sais déjà ! Sur les démons, sur le Portail, sur la nature de votre magie. Je ne veux pas avoir à retrouver tout cela moi-même !"

Il veut maladivement des connaissances. Peut-être sont-elles tout ce qui lui manque pour trouver une issue hors de ce cauchemar. Et aussi, pense-t-il, lucide un instant, il se sent moins corrompu que quand il poursuit une autre forme de pouvoir, même si la différence est mince.

"He bien he bien he bien..." murmure Bill, lui caressant la joue. "Nous allons voir si tu apprends plus vite que ton grand-oncle."

Dipper, les jours qui suivent, à l'impression de marcher sur un fil. Il se contraint à être le plus plaisant possible pour Bill, à rire aux bons moments, protester aux bons moments, afin d'obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles.

Pour cela, il doit se retenir de montrer son dégoût et sa haine, il doit oublier toutes les excellentes raisons pour lesquelles il devrait frémir d'horreur à son contact, vomir à sa vue. Il doit oublier que ses étreintes ne sont pas désirables, que le plaisir qu'elles lui apporte est arrosé de sang.

Mais il doit aussi se garder d'oublier trop. Parce que Bill est un monstre, mais peut être un monstre si aimable, quand il le veut. Et pour l'instant, tant que Dipper ne lui demande rien de plus, ne lui parle pas de Ford, il semble faire des efforts pour lui.

(Oh, s'il pouvait seulement parler de Ford, même un peu. Il a peur que cela brise tout ce qu'il est en train de construire. Même quand c'est Bill qui le mentionne, il retient les questions qui lui brûlent la bouche.)

Il n'a pas oublié combien tu l'as trompé, pense Dipper quand il est seul. Il veut que tu croies cela. Il veut te surprendre quand il se vengera. Mais, sans même le réaliser, il a cessé peu à peu d'en être persuadé pour ne le voir plus que comme une hypothèse plausible. Il en est conscient. Cela l'effraie. Il se sent presque plus nerveux, ces jours-ci, quand il est seul que quand Bill est là. Et Bill semble prendre plaisir à lui dénier sa présence dans ces moments-là, juste parce qu'il le peut.

Parfois, il pense à Ford vivant ainsi, si différemment pourtant, quand il était plus jeune que maintenant, entre les mystères de l'univers et les tentacules dégoulinant de fluide, et pensant à l'avenir... ce dernier point est sans doute la différence entre eux deux.

Un jour, il entend des coups à la trappe qui mène vers le bas de la Pyramide.

Qui cela peut-il être ? Bill ne frappe jamais. Quant à ses alliés démoniaques, ils essaieraient plutôt de défoncer la porte que de toquer poliment.

Un instant, son esprit imagine des scénarios impossibles - Ford qui s'est échappé, qui vient lui demander de l'aide. Il sait que c'est impossible, mais une fois qu'il l'a imaginé, il ne peut plus ignorer ces grattements, il doit aller vérifier.

La porte s'ouvre. Elle refusait même de s'entrebailler, avant. Depuis combien de temps Dipper n'a-t-il pas essayé de s'évader ? Et en dessous de lui, il voit Gideon.

Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis longtemps, mais cela n'a pas empêché Dipper d'y penser, et de supposer tout seul que leur relation était compliquée. Il lui en veut toujours pour ce qu'il a fait à Mabel, bien sûr. Et plus encore, il lui en veut pour continuer à travailler pour Bill, maintenant que Dipper a obtenu sa liberté avec celle des autres. 

Mais Dipper sait aussi qu'il est un monstre et que ce n'est pas à lui de se venger de Gideon. Que s'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas un acte de justice.

Il sait aussi que s'il lui faisait des reproches pour ses choix, dans sa bouche, cela ne vaudrait rien.

Et puis, il semble encore plus petit, encore plus enfantin, maintenant que Dipper a ce corps-là. Cela le met presque mal à l'aise. Pourquoi lui a-t-il pu passer un accord avec un démon sans que cela se voie ?

"Que viens-tu faire ici ?" demande-t-il. Il se doute bien que Gideon ne cherche pas sa compagnie.

"Mabel a fini son tricot pour toi." dit-il, le regard fuyant. D'accord, c'est raisonnable. Dipper se demande pourquoi Bill ne vient pas le lui dire lui-même, mais ce n'est certainement pas à Gideon qu'il va poser des questions !

Il suit Gideon, dont la nervosité ne s'apaise pas, au contraire. Dipper se demande un instant, avec un ricanement silencieux, si l'enfant a peur de lui, peur de se faire poignarder dans le dos. Chacun son tour.

"Nous allons être en retard..." geint Gideon. Le temps n'a plus de signification, pourtant.

Dipper n'a pas l'habitude de se déplacer à pied dans ce bâtiment, où d'ailleurs la géométrie n'a plus de valeur. Ce n'est qu'à l'avant-dernier tournant qu'il réalise qu'il se trouve juste devant la porte de la cellule de Ford.

Il tente de ne pas réagir physiquement, mais son esprit se met à courir en rond comme un poulet décapité. Mabel est-elle là ? En train de parler avec Ford, en train de voir l'état où il est ? Est-ce une idée de Bill, d'amener Mabel ici cette fois, oh, protégée de tout, et de juste offrir à Dipper un terrible choix concernant Ford ?

Mais à quoi cela lui sert-il d'imaginer le pire ? Surtout s'il sera de toute façon bientôt là. Il suit Gideon, entre dans la cellule exiguë. 

Mabel n'est pas là. Bill n'est pas là. Ford le regarde, et Dipper croit ne jamais l'avoir vu si tendu. Est-ce de lui qu'il a peur ainsi ? De ce qu'il va faire, réalise Dipper. Il le sait soudain, sans savoir pourquoi.

Y a-t-il quelque chose entre Gideon et Ford, un accord ? Il fut un temps où Gideon idôlatrait l'Auteur des Journaux presque autant que Dipper. Il n'aurait pas dû penser à cela ; rien n'en sortira qu'une jalousie morbide et absurde.

Ford a un sourire forcé. "Mon garçon, j'ai un service à te demander. Peux-tu venir entre moi et le trou dans le mur ? Je voudrais bien m'en éloigner, mais..." Il montre comment Bill l'a enchaîné à nouveau.

(Bien entendu, c'est le trou que Dipper a créé lui-même, quand son énergie destructive s'est libérée. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre fenêtre ici.)

La façon dont Ford lui parle est si étrange, pourtant ! Comme si Dipper était juste son neveu qu'il vient de rencontrer, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés après des jours de débauche la dernière fois, comme... il essaie de voir si Bill l'a blessé à nouveau. La réponse est oui, mais cela a été pire. Dipper aime à croire que c'est un peu grâce à lui, grâce à tout le temps qu'il a passé avec Bill, qui a distrait partiellement le démon, peut-être.

Pourtant, il n'a aucune raison de refuser. 

Si, il pourrait y en avoir une. La façon dont l'idée même de suivre les ordres de Ford, de rendre service à Ford, fait vibrer le creux de son ventre. Il avait oublié à quel point il est dénaturé ; au moins, Bill doit le toucher.

Il se place entre le corps de Ford et la fenêtre.

"Puis-je t'embrasser ?" demande-t-il, suivant ses instincts.

Ford baisse les yeux. "Je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment."

Même la honte qui retombe sur Dipper comme un seau d'eau froide est, d'une certaine façon, excitante. Il cherche quelque chose à répondre. Il voudrait tellement lui dire que malgré les apparences, il lui appartient encore...

Et alors, le mur derrière lui explose.

Il est projeté sur Ford qui, grâce à lui, évite la plus grande partie des gravats. Gideon, lui, s'est abrité derrière une colonne. Dipper ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, encore moins, quand, par le trou maintenant béant dans le mur, passent des gens qu'il reconnaît.

Stan. Wendy. Mabel. D'autres encore. Que se passe-t-il ? Que croient-ils faire ? Bill peut arriver à tout moment ! 

Mabel pose à terre son énorme sac à dos, et en sort quelque chose que Dipper reconnaît. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait montré la dernière fois qu'elle tricotait. Sauf que ce n'est pas un pull-over pour une fois, pas même une écharpe...

C'est un immense tapis rouge et bleu au crochet qu'elle déplie, déroule, et étale par terre. Dipper peut voir l'image de Bill au centre, les symboles qui l'entourent, ceux du cercle d'invocation mais dans un autre ordre. Il peut aussi sentir la puissance mystique qui s'en dégage. Stan se saisit d'une masse et brise les chaînes de Ford, puis lui prend la main. Dipper a l'impression de les voir bouger très lentement, et pourtant, d'être incapable de réagir.

Les informations le submergent. Il lui semble tout comprendre d'un coup. Comment grâce au trou dans le mur, ou peut-être avec la complicité de Gideon, Ford a pu faire passer des messages à sa famille, la description même du cercle qu'il essayait de lui expliquer en caressant sa peau, il y a quelques semaines - pendant lesquelles il lui semble avoir eu le temps de mourir et de renaître différent. Et alors que Wendy et le vieux McGucket lui tendent chacun une main, il comprend que Ford ne lui en a pas parlé juste parce que...

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" s'exclame-t-il. "Je ne peux pas agir contre Bill ! J'ai fait un pacte ! Vous prenez des risques insensés ! Il va arriver, et alors..."

Peut-être que Bill ne peut pas agir contre eux, mais Ford paiera pour eux tous, et Dipper est certain qu'il les fera regarder.

Mais Mabel, qui s'est installée entre Pacifica et Gideon, le regarde avec un sourire, et répond "Oui, mais tu as aussi fait un pacte avec moi ! Tu as promis que tu t'en servirais !"

Dipper a l'impression de voir le monde changer de consistance devant ses yeux. Les images de lui en train de combattre sa famille, ses amis, ses anciens ennemis, semblent emplir son regard. Et pourtant, quelque part, il y a ce fil qui lui semble d'or dans une tempête d'obscurité, que Mabel a placé pour lui.

Dipper se concentre sur la promesse qu'il lui a faite, inscrite dans sa nature démoniaque. 

Il lui semble qu'il peut suivre ce chemin, que c'est la même forme de magie qui le tire en arrière, alors il devrait pouvoir choisir, n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'hésite pas, s'il ne regrette pas les leçons de Bill, et ses caresses, et les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il lui a donnés, et...

Il secoue la tête ! Non, non, il ne pensera pas à cela ! Il ne laissera pas le démon le posséder ! Mais déjà, il lui semble perdre le fil de la petite possibilité qui lui reste...

Et puis, son esprit y revient et il réalise qu'il est inutile de s'empêcher d'y penser. Il doit regarder en face tout ce que Bill lui a déjà offert et ce qu'il lui offre dans le futur. Il doit observer ces pouvoirs démoniaques, et les instants volés avec Ford, et réaliser qu'une seule chose a de la valeur : la promesse que Bill lui a faite de ne pas blesser sa famille. Le reste n'est pas un cadeau. Juste le prix qu'il paie.

Au moment où il comprend cela, il se voit faire un pas en avant, prendre la main de Wendy - ses paumes ne sont même pas moites - et celle du vieux McGucket.

Et juste en face d'eux, à un endroit qu'ils peuvent voir par le trou dans le mur, le ciel est en train de s'ouvrir.

Un à un, les démons de Bill y sont aspirés. Pyronica, Paci-fire, Xanthar - Dipper connaît tous leurs noms, maintenant. Mais ses muscles resteront tendus tant que Bill ne sera pas aspiré lui aussi. Encore maintenant, il ne reste dans le cercle que parce que Wendy et le vieux McGucket le retiennent...

Bill passe devant lui, aspiré par le trou lui aussi. Malgré la vitesse, Dipper a la temps de plonger son regard dans son oeil, de savoir que Bill sait que c'est sa faute. Qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et le reste du message : tu viendras avec moi.

Une main démesurément allongée s'enroule autour de la taille de Dipper, et il se sent attiré vers la haut. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il résistait difficilement à l'appel de toute façon. Il est un démon, n'est-ce pas ?

La main de Wendy glisse, lache la sienne.

"Dipper !" hurle Mabel. Et le désespoir de sa soeur déchire son coeur. Non, non, il n'est pas un démon. Il est son petit frère !

Et Wendy abat sa hache sur les bras du démon. Elle l'avait lâché exprès.

La tête tournant encore, Dipper voit Bill disparaître dans la fissure entre les dimensions. Il a l'impression qu'il tient dans sa main une forme qui lui ressemble. Et puis, le ciel se referme.

Lui n'est plus qu'un petit garçon de douze ans, pas même treize, allongé par terre, dépouillé de ses vêtements d'origine magique. Il n'est même pas certain d'être assez un adulte pour se réveiller. Il le doit, pourtant, quand la Pyramide elle-même commence à disparaître.

Se sont-ils tous sacrifiés ? Lui aurait pu le faire, mais non ! Pas Mabel ! Ils ne vont pas tomber dans le vide pour s'écraser à terre ! S'il avait encore ses pouvoirs de démon, il aurait pu les sauver, il en est certain !

Mais un robot à l'apparence du Mystery Shack, avec des mains articulées, les rattrape alors qu'ils sont en train de tomber, les pose à terre.

Dipper ne comprend pas la torpeur qui s'empare de lui, en premier. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Bill a-t-il emporté une partie vitale de lui ? Et puis, soudain, il se rappelle.

Il peut dormir à nouveau.

Probablement plus de vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

Dipper se réveille dans un lit. Mabel est près de lui. Wendy aussi. Il suppose que Stan est en train de veiller Ford. Oh, ils se sont réconciliés, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir sauvé le monde ensemble, ce n'est pas possible autrement ?

Il se sent tellement petit.

Il devrait en être content. C'était son rêve impossible, se débarrasser des démons, redevenir humain. Et puis, cela a été son choix, celui qu'il a été capable de suivre jusqu'au bout. Il détestait tous les changements que Bill a déclenchés en lui. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il se sent petit, et faible, et incapable de voir les faiblesses des gens en les scrutant, et...

Tout va pouvoir redevenir normal.

Il repense à Ford, et un doute terrible le traverse. Jamais ils n'oublieront ce qu'ils n'ont vécu. Jamais leur relation ne pourra redevenir normale après cela. Parce que Ford n'oubliera pas ce qui s'est passé, et parce que Dipper...

Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il y repensera toujours, réalise-t-il, c'est qu'il le regrettera. Et il enfouit son visage dans les couvertures. Il repense au goût des baisers de Ford, qu'il ne connaîtra plus jamais.

Il ne leur reste plus que trois jours, maintenant que le temps a repris son cours. Non, deux jours, lui explique Mabel en lui montrant la date et l'heure. Deux jours pour passer du temps en famille, pour fêter son anniversaire. Il peut bien faire comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé pendant deux jours !

C'est étonamment facile, réalise-t-il. Redécouvrir le fait de mener une vie normale, d'avoir un avenir, de rire, le rend régulièrement euphorique. Mabel lui fait des câlins sans prévenir, et il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait lui plaire autant. Elle craint toujours qu'il lui en veuille pour avoir donné le Rift à Bill. Elle ne comprend pas à quel point elle est importante, qu'elle est la seule ici qu'il puisse aimer sans regret ni amertume. La seule qui ne sache presque rien de ce qu'il a dû faire (il pense que Ford n'a pas tout dit à Stan, mais une partie, peut-être)

Mais les deux jours finissent, et leurs oncles les emmènent à l'arrêt d'autocar qui, pour des raisons d'histoire de la ville, est un peu à l'écart de Gravity Falls.

Alors que Dipper argumente encore avec Stan sur le final de Ducktective, il se sent trébucher. Quand il essaie de se rattraper, ses mains semblent glisser sur un mur invisible.

Mabel, Stan, Ford, tous le regardent avec étonnement, et puis d'un seul coup, Ford semble presque joyeux. Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, Dipper lui en voudrait.

"C'est l'attracteur étrange de Gravity Falls !" s'exclame-t-il. "Il réagit sans doute à ton histoire avec Bill."

_Je suis toujours un démon_ , est la pensée qui tourne en boucle dans la tête de Dipper. Pourquoi personne ne voit-il cela ? Est-ce lié à ses sentiments pour Ford ? 

"Cela veut dire que... je vais devoir rester ici pour toujours ? A Gravity Falls ?" demande-t-il, paniqué. Et puis, alors qu'il réalise peu à peu les implications, il s'adresse à Stan et Ford. "Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ?" Bien sûr, la réponse sera oui. Mais il se tourne plus particulièrement vers Ford "Est-ce que je peux dire à mes parents que je suis ton apprenti ? Rester avec toi ?"

Sa respiration se fait courte, alors qu'il imagine ce qui pourrait se passer, s'ils vivaient tous les deux seuls ; ou ce qui pourrait ne pas se passer, et quotidiennement lui ronger le ventre.

Ford pose un genou à terre pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. "Dipper, je serais infiniment honoré de ta compagnie, là n'est pas la question. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je connais le fonctionnement de Gravity Falls. Je connais l'équation de l'attracteur. Bien entendu, je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi."

C'est une simple pierre, à l'air ordinaire, qui permet de passer la barrière. Dipper se rappelle que Bill aurait tué pour cela. Non, cela ne signifie pas grand chose. Bill se serait retenu de tuer pour cela. Et Ford le lui confie sans lui poser de questions, lui expliquant même la physique qui va avec, même si ce n'est peut-être que pour meubler le vide.

Ils se sont éloignés du chemin pour la chercher, et un instant, ni Stan ni Mabel ne peuvent les voir ou les entendre. Si Dipper veut demander à Ford quels sont ses vrais sentiments pour lui, s'il veut seulement mentionner tout ce qui s'est déroulé entre eux deux seulement - et Bill - c'est le moment.

Mais cela ne changera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il repartira avec Mabel, dont le cri l'a sauvé. Trop de mauvais souvenirs se dressent entre lui et Ford, trop de scènes vivides entre l'euphorie et l'horreur.

Peut-être dans un an, deux, trois, quand il aura une apparence plus proche de celle que Bill lui a offert. Il baisse les yeux, coupable. Il se demande si Ford peut lire son esprit, même un peu. Probablement non. Sinon, il aurait le courage que Dipper n'a pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il se pencherait vers lui, et, même si c'est pour lui dire que c'est impossible, qu'il n'y a rien à espérer, peut-être l'embrasserait-il sur le front à nouveau.

Mais ils rejoignent l'arrêt de bus normalement, ils disent adieu.

Au moment où Dipper se renfonce dans les coussins rêches, réalisant vraiment que l'été est fini, il entend une voix familière.

Te rappelles-tu que tu as juré de m'obéir ? Ce n'est pas fini. Tu m'appartiens encore. Et maintenant, tu connais même cette équation. Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser..."

Il a des sueurs froides un instant ; il regarde Mabel, en train de faire un calin à Waddles. 

Elle n'a rien entendu, et c'était sans doute juste son imagination.


End file.
